L'Affaire du Tower Bridge
by Syriel
Summary: "Il tue. Il joue. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui l'intéresse." De Covent Garden au Tower Bridge, Sherlock et John se lancent dans une course effrénée. Meurtres étranges, indices déroutants; et si le jeu était bien plus cruel? Suspens, énigmes, humour.
1. Préenquête : the Game is open

**Bonjour! **Comme annoncé, voici une toute nouvelle histoire, qui va vous emmener dans les rues de Londres, entre _Covent Garden_ et le _Tower Bridge_. Au programme, des meurtres en série énigmatiques, un jeu cruel et de curieux messages...

Cette histoire est une **préquelle** de _Tea Time in London_ : elle a donc lieu avant que la relation entre Sherlock et John se mette en place. Amateurs/Amatrices de slash, ne soyez cependant pas déçu: il y aura des allusions, un rêve explicite, et des questionnements intérieurs. ^^

Je remercie au passage toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont suivie au cours de l'écriture de _Tea Time in London_; j'espère vous retrouver dans cette nouvelle aventure!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**, et à espérer que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire! =)

* * *

><p><em>Warning:<em> présence probable de slash (sous forme d'allusions, en tout cas). Homophobe s'abstenir, donc.

_Characters:_ Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

_Disclaimer:_ je n'étonnerai personne en précisant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriété de Conan Doyle, et, dans leur adaptation moderne, des géniaux Mark Gratiss et Steven Moffat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir, et ne touche évidemment aucun droit sur ce texte.

* * *

><p><strong>Pré-enquête : <strong>_**the Game is open.**_

- 7h30 -

Un nouveau jeu lui vint à l'esprit. Un jeu perfide, cruel, raffiné. _À mon image._ Bien sûr, il faudrait renoncer à son plan précédant : la Suède pourrait dormir tranquille aucune bombe n'exploserait. Souriant, il ouvrit son _laptop_.

_De : M_

_Au : Cartographe_

_Concerne : Londres_

_Cessez toute activité concernant les égouts de Stockholm. Vous êtes sur un nouveau projet : il me faut une carte, une carte particulière. Je vous envoie le Colonel Moran ; son départ en Suisse a été retardé. Ne trainez pas. _

Le courrier partait tôt, à Londres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Je sais, c'était très court...** mais je posterai la suite très vite, promis! J'attends vos impressions, après cette mise en bouche énigmatique.

**À bientôt! =)**


	2. Pawn : Royal Opera House

**Re-bonjour! **Allez, je suis gentille: voici le premier chapitre. C'est vrai que le prologue était très court, mais je tenais à le poster à part. Ne m'en veuillez pas! *grand sourire*

Ce premier chapitre vous fait rentrer de plein pied dans cette étrange affaire: vous y découvrirez les débuts du plan tordu de Moriarty... Je commence en force, avec un rêve très... particulier. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'être suivie. =)

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Faustinette :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Mais noooon, ce n'est pas du vice, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... lol *regard innocent au possible*. Je crois que l'histoire de la carte n'aura pas fini de te perturber... mais je n'en dis pas plus, et te laisse découvrir la suite! À bientôt =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui, c'était très (trop) court; mais avec le premier chapitre, je suis pardonnée, non? Le _Tower Bridge_ me tenait à coeur et me tournait dans la tête pendant la rédaction de _Tea Time_; c'est donc avec plaisir que je la publie. Bonne lecture! =)

_Dieu-chouette a lunettes :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Nan, j'ai absolument pas honte, lol. Je tenais beaucoup à publier le prologue à part; j'ai bien essayer de le faire plus long, mais au final, je n'avais pas grand chose à ajouter. Je suis pardonnée? "Préquelle" est un un terme qui désigne une histoire qui prend place avant une autre histoire, mais qui a été écrite après; le terme est donc adéquat (j'avoue, j'ai regardé la définition sur une encyclopédie en ligne très interactive... mdr). ^^ Tu n'as pas trouvé ma mise en bouche énigmatique? *snif* En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci! BizZz =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ contente de te retrouver, et merci pour ton message! Voici la suite (j'ai fait au plus vite). Bonne lecture et à bientôt! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui: j'adore torturer mes lecteurs; c'est un véritable sport. mdr Heureusement, je suis quand même gentille: la suite est déjà postée. Merci de toujours me suivre, et plein de bizZz! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Pawn – Royal Opera House.<strong>

- 7h55 -

_La bouche chaude l'emprisonne. Lèche. Mordille. Embrasse. Il noue ses bras autour du cou de John; leurs corps se rapprochent, se heurtent. Contre sa cuisse, à travers les étoffes, il sent son sexe tendu. Excitation._

_« Encore. S'il te plait, encore ». _

_Il a besoin de ce contact, de ses mains sur lui, de ce souffle chaud contre sa peau... John le plaque contre le mur, brusquement. L'ardeur de son compagnon lui fait tourner la tête. Des baisers sur ses clavicules, son torse, son ventre… plus bas… Le médecin est à genoux, à présent. À genoux dans leur cuisine, devant lui. Un bouton, une braguette. Les doigts fébriles saisissent son boxer, le baisse. _

_« S'il te plait… »_

_Il implore ce n'est pas son genre. Mais l'attente est trop forte. Il veut… il _le_ veut. Le souffle de John sur lui. Un murmure :_

_« Sherlock. » Sherlock. _Sherlock.

- Sherlock ! Oh ! Sherlock !

Il sursauta. Faillit tomber du canapé. Se rattrapa. Grogna. Il s'était assoupi. _Assoupi._ Quelle honte. Leur dernière enquête avait été bouclée hier soir; il n'avait pas dormi depuis cinq jours. _Le corps a parlé_, songea-t-il avec ironie. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler de son rêve. _Oh._ Et lever les yeux sur John qui l'observait, perplexe, une enveloppe dans une main, un mug de thé dans l'autre. Il s'assit, ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste agacé. _Surtout, rester calme. _Ce rêve… _ce n'est qu'un rêve._ Un simple coup d'œil au médecin lui apprit qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

- John. Tu m'as… surpris.

Un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais… un pli est arrivé. En recommandé. J'ai un peu graissé la patte au facteur pour qu'il me donne la lettre. C'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe, posa le mug sur la table basse :

- Et je t'ai fait du thé. Encore désolé pour le… réveil brutal.

Sherlock attrapa le pli. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. _Doux. Plus doux que dans ce rê…_ Il secoua la tête. _Pensées parasites. Inutiles._ L'enveloppe, dans sa main, était mince, légère. _Tampon londonien, timbre anglais. _L'adresse était écrite de manière élégante, en petit caractères : « M. Sherlock Holmes, 221b Baker, Londres NW1 6XE, Royaume-Uni ». Il la retourna. _Pas de destinataire._

- Etrange. Je n'attendais pas de courrier.

Il secoua l'enveloppe, la plia doucement, cherchant un bruit. Un déclic. Rien. Visiblement, elle ne contenait que du papier ordinaire, même si, de toute évidence, il était de bonne facture. Assis dans son fauteuil, John le regardait. _Nouvelle affaire ou… ?_ Ou quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Finalement, le médecin préféra se plonger dans le _Times_. Sherlock semblait s'en sortir très bien tout seul.

- John. Couteau.

Le médecin releva la tête : à peine le temps de lire les gros titres ! Il soupira, cherchant le couteau des yeux. Sur un rayonnage de la bibliothèque. Maugréant, il se leva. _Cet homme est impossible. _Comment se débrouillait-il avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble ? Il arracha la lame à l'étagère – Sherlock avait la sale manie de planter ce truc n'importe où, ce qui faisait bondir Mme Hudson – et la tendit au détective.

- Un « merci » serait appréciable, lança-t-il, acerbe, en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock l'ignora. Il glissa la lame sous le rabat de l'enveloppe; un instant plus tard, une feuille de papier carrée tombait sur ses genoux. Il la saisit, l'examina. La retourna. John abandonna le _Times_, intrigué :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Silence.

- Sherlock ?

Sourcils froncés, le détective était immobile. _Un chien de chasse à l'arrêt_, songea John. Enfin, il tendit le papier à John, se renversa dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Entre les mains de John, une carte de Londres. Ou plutôt, d'une partie de Londres : elle englobait, dans un carré parfait, les quartiers de _Chinatown_, _South Bank_, _Southwark_, _Brough_, _Bermondsey_, et la _City_. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait prit soin de délimiter une zone précise, sans soucis d'explications ou de légende quelconque. Perplexe, il regarda Sherlock :

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Retourne-la.

Verso. Quatre mots. Une initiale. _Voici un nouveau jeu. M_

'Bip'. La sonnerie coupa court aux questions. Sherlock attrapa son Blackberry, caché entre deux coussins.

_Mort par balle au _Royal Opera House, Covent Garden Piazza._ Besoin de vous de toute urgence. Lestrade_

_Nous arrivons. SH_ 'Send'.

- Lestrade ?

- Oui. Nous allons à l'Opéra.

- Et pour Moriarty ?

Sherlock disparaissait déjà par la porte. John poussa un long soupir, mais le suivit, sourire aux lèvres. En sortant, il ne remarqua pas le _post-it_ jaune collé sur la porte d'entrée du 221b.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 8h32 -

- Je refuse qu'il aille farfouiner autour du corps !

- Les performances nocturnes de Donovan n'ont pas du être à la hauteur, hier soir : vous êtes à cran, Anderson. Et au passage, « farfouiner » est un pitoyable néologisme ; de votre cru, je présume ?

- Anderson, la ferme. Je l'ai appelé. Il vient. Point à la ligne.

Le médecin légiste ouvrit et referma la bouche, à la manière d'un gros poisson rouge bouffi d'indignation. Il tenta un nouvel argument offensé, mais le regard noir de l'inspecteur coinça les mots dans sa gorge.

- Allez donc polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre, lui lança Sherlock avec un sourire narquois.

L'insulte se perdit dans le brouhaha de la scène de crime. Ils louvoyèrent entre les policiers, écoutant les explications de Lestrade :

- Peter Prentiss, physicien nucléaire. Il était venu assister à la représentation d'hier. On l'a retrouvé ce matin, dans les escaliers qui mènent à la salle de concert. D'après Anderson, il est mort aux alentours de une heure trente, ce matin ; bien après la fin de l'opéra. Il était venu seul : personne n'a remarqué qu'il ne sortait pas.

- Quelle pièce ? demanda Sherlock.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée ; un flot de lumière s'engouffrait par l'immense façade vitrée, soutenue par une ossature d'acier. Lestrade emprunta les escaliers, côté jardin :

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez évoqué un opéra. Hier soir. Lequel était-ce ?

L'inspecteur enfila des gants en latex :

- Je ne sais pas. Wagner, je crois. Histoire d'amour tragique. Avec des noms médiévaux à coucher dehors.

- _Tristan et Iseult._

- Oui. Pourquoi, c'est important ? Le corps est là.

Un sourire silencieux lui répondit.

Au milieu du couloir, sur le dos : _homme, caucasien. Entre quarante et cinquante ans. Soigné, mais avec discrétion. Se rend chez son barbier une fois… non, deux fois par mois. _Lentement, Sherlock s'approcha. S'accroupit. Observa. John se tenait en retrait, toujours fasciné par les techniques de son… _collègue_. Il s'étonnait sans cesse de son habileté, de son astuce. Nez au ras de la moquette, Sherlock ne se rendait sans doute pas compte que tout autre à part lui aurait été ridicule en pareille situation. Enfin, il se redressa :

- Vos conclusions ? demanda-t-il à Lestrade.

- Suicide. Le pistolet est tombé près de la main droite. Or, il était droitier.

- Et comment le savez-vous ?

- Les traces d'encre sur ses doigts. Il se servait d'un stylo bille.

Sherlock laissa échapper un sifflement, entre l'admiration et la moquerie, et jeta un bref regard à John.

- Vous êtes en forme, inspecteur. Vous m'impressionnez.

- J'ai… observé vos méthodes, répondit Lestrade avec satisfaction.

Pour une fois qu'il rabattait son caquet à ce petit prétentieux… Sherlock ne se laissa pas démonter par ce soudain talent. On l'avait appelé. _C'est qu'il y a une raison._

- Dans ce cas, dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué en époussetant son manteau, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous semblez maîtriser l'enquête.

John ressentit un élan de pitié pour Lestrade : l'inspecteur avait perdu sa superbe.

- Il y a un os, avoua-t-il, contrit.

Il tendit son téléphone au détective consultant :

- J'ai reçu ça ce matin, en arrivant sur la scène de crime.

_J'apprécierai _beaucoup_ que vous mettiez M. Holmes sur cette affaire. M _

Un frisson vrilla l'échine de Sherlock. _Deux fois dans la même journée ; vous êtes déterminé._ Il rendit l'appareil. Un geste à John : le médecin s'approcha du corps. À son tour.

- Je… j'ai préféré vous appeler, expliqua Lestrade. Si jamais vous n'êtes pas impliqué, Dieu seul sait ce que…

- Vous avez bien fait.

La voix de Sherlock n'était qu'un murmure. Il était loin, explorant les recoins éloignés de sa bibliothèque mentale. _Une carte de Londres. Un mort par balle. Quel est le lien ? _

- John ?

Le docteur se releva :

- Je suis d'accord avec Lestrade. Suicide. C'est la piste la plus logique.

- Et la plus stupide.

Le sourire arrogant les fit tressaillir. _Il est d'une suffisance… !_

- Rien n'est plus éloigné d'un suicide.

Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, ménageant ses effets. Il adorait ces moment-là : ses interlocuteurs étaient comme deux papillons étourdis de chloroforme, attendant qu'il les épingle d'une déduction aiguisée.

- C'est. Un. Meurtre. Jusque-là, rien de bien étonnant.

Regards perplexes. Soupir. _Des humains avec les capacités cérébrales d'une amibe. Pitoyables._

- Regardez les éclaboussures de sang, sur le mur.

- Elles corroborent le suicide. La balle lui a traversé le crâne, et est venue se ficher dans la moulure, juste là, rétorqua Lestrade.

- La position du corps au sol ne cadre pas. Un corps déséquilibré – et Dieu sait qu'un coup de feu en plein tête peut être déséquilibrant – aura tendance, naturellement, à partir vers l'avant. C'est ce que l'on palie, en cas normal, en prenant appui sur une jambe que l'on avance devant soi. Or, ici, le corps est tombé en arrière, ce qui n'est pas logique. On l'a donc disposé ainsi à escient, et on a installé le révolver près de sa main droite, pour faire croire au suicide.

- Et ce « on », c'est…

- Moriarty, je le crains. Ou du moins, un de ses hommes de main.

John eut un frisson. _Moriarty._ Voilà presque un mois que ce nom n'avait pas résonné. Il avait cru… _quoi donc ?_ Des choses stupides. Un fol espoir. Il avait cru que le génie du crime s'était finalement désintéressé de Sherlock; il l'avait espéré, même. Et il y avait eu la mystérieuse carte. Et ce meurtre. _Qui pourrait se désintéresser de Sherlock ?_ souffla une petite voix dans son esprit. _Toi-même, n'es-tu pas… fasciné ?_ Fasciné. Oui. Et admiratif. _C'est tout… vraiment _tout_ ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Tenez-moi informé de toutes vos découvertes. Nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici je dois… réfléchir. C'est un nouveau jeu. C'est toujours un jeu, pour lui.

_Et pour moi._ Sherlock avait les yeux mi-clos, presque extatique. Derrière une façade calme, son sang bouillonnait. L'adrénaline. _Comme une drogue… la meilleure._

Il fit volte-face.

- John ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le médecin sursauta :

- O… oui ?

- Nous y allons. J'ai envie de voir la Tamise.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 10h06 -

En fait de Tamise, c'était son Blackberry qu'il avait sous les yeux. Accoudé à la rambarde de fer, au croisement entre _Victoria Embankment_ et _Waterloo Bridge_, il tapotait l'appareil.

_Peter Prentiss. Quarante-sept ans. Physicien nucléaire. Passionné de golf et d'opéra. Revenus moyens. Demande de subvention pour ses recherches. A travaillé au CERN, à Genève. Célibataire. Possède un chat et une tortue. Petit appartement dans _Finsbury.

Impressionnant, le nombre d'informations que les gens peuvent laisser traîner sur Internet ! Il suffisait de se servir ! _Pas très malin._ Il glissa le _smartphone_ dans sa poche, se tourna vers John, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Ce qu'il aperçut l'arrêta. Le médecin regardait distraitement les rives de la Tamise. La lumière du plein été glissait sur l'eau. Il faisait chaud ; août traînait avec lui son cortège de soleil et de ciel sans nuage. John avait enfilé un simple T-Shirt gris, un jean fin. _Elégant. Ça change des pulls tricotés façon grand-mère._ Une grand-mère avec des goûts sacrément douteux. Sherlock s'étonna : il n'avait jamais remarqué ce léger hâle, un peu cuivré, ni ces muscles discrets, mais pourtant saillants. _C'est un soldat. Il a envahi l'Afghanistan. Rien de surprenant._ Pourtant, John avait une façon bien à lui d'endosser les caractéristiques physiques du militaire. Beaucoup de simplicité, de… _pureté._

Sentant un regard, le médecin se redressa, rencontra les yeux gris de Sherlock :

- Un problème ?

- Aucun. Il fait chaud. C'est agréable.

John sourit. C'était vrai. Ce genre de phrase ressemblait si peu à Sherlock, pourtant. Il observa son ami, à la dérobée : la chemise, d'un violet profond, s'ouvrait narquoisement sur un torse pâle. Comme toujours, Sherlock avait omis de la boutonner jusqu'en haut. C'était… _délicieusement indécent,_ susurra la voix dans son esprit.

- Hum… tu es arrivé à une conclusion ? Sur Moriarty ? fit John en se raclant la gorge.

Il espérait que son trouble était passé inaperçu.

- Pas encore, murmura Sherlock, regard perdu au loin. Quelques idées. Mais trop peu d'éléments.

Soupir.

- Rentrons.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 10h18 -

Le taxi était silencieux.

Sherlock observait la rue; John s'abimait dans ses pensées. _Sarah._ Leur dernier dîner avait été un fiasco complet. Il ne pouvait même pas accuser Sherlock : celui-ci avait passé la soirée avec Mme Hudson; il possédait donc, comme il l'avait martelé au médecin, un _alibi en béton._ _Un peu trop en béton, d'ailleurs_, songeait John : d'ordinaire, son irascible colocataire refusait toutes les invitations de la logeuse. Pas ce soir-là. Soupir. Tout avait été de travers : le vin était bouchonné ; les pâtes trop cuites ; les fruits de mer, tout bonnement infects. Un serveur s'était pris les pieds dans un tapi, renversant par mégarde un plateau de _panna cota _sur Sarah. Comble de malchance, elle ne lui avait pas proposé de passer la nuit chez elle : le sofa n'avait pas survécu à l'indigestion de son chat, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'un acheter un nouveau. John n'avait même pas eu le courage de suggérer de dormir dans son lit, à elle, ni de proposer de se rendre au 221b. _Pour que Sherlock me pourrisse la nuit ? Non, merci !_

En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Frustration ? Colère ? Dépit ? Tristesse ? C'était… _étrange_.

- Tu es frustré sexuellement. C'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Sarah.

Il décolla immédiatement de la vitre ; Sherlock, impassible, regardait les rues défiler. Dans le rétroviseur central, John vit le chauffeur hausser un sourcil.

- Pa… pardon ?

- Tu es frustré, répéta Sherlock. Sarah n'est qu'une échappatoire : tu espères qu'elle te donnera ce dont tu as besoin. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, tu deviens nerveux, et irascible, et tu t'accroches davantage à elle. Pathétique.

- M… merci. La prochaine fois que tu voudras me traiter de « pathétique », tu pourrais garder tes observations pour toi ?

Colère. _Cet homme est… !_ John croisa les bras, se détournant de son colocataire. Arrivé à Baker Street, il sortit rageusement du taxi, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, laissant Sherlock régler la course. Le détective suivit, accrocha sa veste à la patère et haussa les épaules :

- Je ne vois pas le problème.

Grognement. John s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Tu es aveugle, John. Sarah ne te donnera pas ce dont tu as besoin, parce que ni elle, ni toi ne le souhaitez, au fond. Tu devrais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de moins ennuyeux.

_Moi, je ne suis jamais ennuyeux._ Le détective fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête. _Pensées parasites._ Un instant, un éclair de son rêve lui revint. Mais John était en colère ; c'était là-dessus qu'il fallait se concentrer.

- Arrête de grogner. C'est insupportable.

- C'est toi qui est insupportable. Quel besoin d'étaler mes affaires de couple…

- Tu n'es pas en couple, John.

- Pas pour l'instant, mais je…

- Tes crises de frustration nuisent à l'enquête.

Sherlock prit place dans le canapé. Attrapa le mug posé sur la table basse. _Earl grey._ Grimaça. _Froid. _

- Quelle enquête ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien.

Une lueur d'intérêt brillait soudain dans ses yeux. L'attrait du danger : la colère avait disparu. _Gagné_, pensa Sherlock.

- Je viens de trouver ça. Sur notre porte d'entrée. Je pense savoir qui l'a laissé là ; la coïncidence serait trop belle.

Il lui tendit le _post-it_ jaune. Une inscription étrange :_ a6_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée. Un code. Un message.

John pensa au code des trafiquants chinois : la page et le numéro du mot. Et si…

- Oublie. Aucune chance que ce soit le même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Moriarty est trop brillant pour _me _servir deux fois le même plat. Et ce ne sont pas deux chiffres.

John sentit l'excitation retomber, mal à l'aise. Sherlock avait dit cela avec une sorte de… révérence dans la voix. D'admiration. _Et il a dit « pour _me_ servir » Moriarty fait cela exclusivement pour lui. C'est quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un qui le comprend comme tu ne seras jamais capable de le faire, John. _Tristesse. Colère. _C'est un psychopathe. Il a failli le tuer ! Sherlock a failli y rester ! _La petite voix était là. _Mais tu l'as sauvé. Oui, je le sauve toujours. Et je tremble pour lui, à chaque fois…_

Soudain, Sherlock lui saisit le bras. Serra. Fort.

- John.

- Quoi ? Bon Dieu, Sherlock, tu me…

Il lâcha son bras. Regard fixe. _Un prédateur à l'affût. Une panthère._ Il avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Carte, murmura-t-il.

- Hein ? Que… oh.

Le médecin la chercha des yeux. C'était évident. Deux messages mystérieux en une seule matinée ; il y avait forcément un lien. Il saisit le plan, l'examinant. Sherlock se pencha sur le bout de papier ; John sentait ses boucles lui caresser la joue. _Agréable. Doux._ Fronçant les sourcils, le détective releva la tête.

- Aucun indice. Si c'est un code, nous sommes loin de posséder la clé.

Un peu d'amertume dans sa voix.

'Bip'. _Alors, _darling _? Comment trouvez-vous mon jeu… ? M_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would be continued...?<em>**

**Voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...!** Après ce début pour le moins... mystérieux, quelles sont vos impressions? Une idée sur le plan de Moriarty? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience...

**À bientôt! =)**


	3. Knight : El Paraíso

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je vous promets un second cadavre, un jeu de piste complexe, un petit détour dans une boîte de nuit, et un T-Shirt... rose. ^^ J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée: vos encouragements me font avancer!

**Bonne lecture! =**)

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Faustinette :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Pas d'idée pour l'intrigue? Aucun problème: ce chapitre te mettra peut-être sur la voie. En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira; c'est vrai que j'ai été plus tendancieuse dans le premier chapitre, mais je vais calmer le jeu ;). Bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ta review! Psychopathe dans une autre vie, moa? Mmmh... je ne sais pas... peut-être! mdr Je suis contente que tu trouves l'intrigue à ton goût: c'est pas évident à mettre en place (en plus, le policier, c'est un genre tout nouveau pour moi...). Voici la suite: tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé. À bientôt! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Ton idée de coordonnées tient la route... tu verras si ça se concrétise par la suite (je vais pas tout révéler maintenant, quand même... lol). Les rêves de Sherlock sont particuliers, c'est vrai; une annonce de ce qui se concrétisera dans _Tea Time in London_ ). J'espère que ce nouveau jeu te plaira. BizZz =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ coucou, et merci pour ton mot! Voici la suite: l'enquête se corse. À bientôt! =)

_Chou :_ (t'as vu, j'ai bien relevé ta demande... *toute fière* lol) merci pour ta review: j'ai beaucoup aimé le côté "pas à pas", où tu reprenais toutes tes impressions au fil du texte; ça m'a fait bien rire! ;) Pour répondre à tes questions: l'intrigue policière est entièrement de mon cru (mais c'est possible que d'autres auteurs aient eu la même idée et que j'en ai pas connaissance ^^); pour les corps qui partent en avant, je dois dire que j'ai extrapolé à partir du fait qu'un corps déséquilibré aura en effet tendance à partir sur l'avant (mais je sais pas si dans ce cas-là, ça marche. J'ai pas pu essayer, mdr); pour les heures... j'aime bien donner ce genre d'indications inutiles (!); la pana cota, c'est un dessert froid, typiquement italien et blanc (ce qui tache, c'est pas vraiment la pana cota, c'est plus le coulis de fruits qui est servi avec, lol). En tout cas, merci pour tout tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture! =)

_HaruKuro : _merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis très contente de voir que tu apprécies cette nouvelle histoire *saute de joie*. ;) C'est vrai que je me concentre davantage sur le personnage de Sherlock; l'action prendra également le pas sur l'introspection, même si on découvrira certaines méditations intérieures. En tout cas, le jeu continue, alors je te laisse profiter! BizZz =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! ^^ Je me suis en effet bien amusée à semer des indices de slash, de-ci, de-là. Frustré, Sherlock? Possible. En tout cas, nul doute que ce rêve a joué un rôle dans le rapprochement Sherlock/John décrit dans _Tea Time in London_. Voici un nouveau chapitre, et une énigme qui s'épaissit! Bonne lecture, et encore merci! =)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ta review! J'ai bien aimé mettre Lestrade en avant, dans le chapitre précédent... malheureusement, il s'est quand même rétamé devant le génie de Sherlock, qui reste, lui, toujours aussi insupportable. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger... ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira. À bientôt! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ton mot! Et oui, j'ai publié vite: je ne voulais pas avoir une horde de lecteurs mécontents sur les bras, après le minuscule épilogue! mdr Désolée pour les pulls de John, mais je trouve qu'ils font vraiment "tricoté pas grand-maman"; je t'explique: ma grand-mère est passionnée de tricot. Chaque Noël, j'ai, par conséquent, un pull. À peu près le même style. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'emmitoufler dedans quand il fait froid! ;) Voici la suite; j'espère qu'elle te conviendra. BizZz =)

_Nobodiie :_ merci pour ton commentaire! La scène du taxi m'a aussi fait beaucoup rire, toute seule devant mon ordi (je devais avoir l'air maligne... lol). Voici la suite: peut-être que ta théorie se vérifiera? Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Knight – El Paraíso.<strong>

- 20h27 -

La nuit tombait sur Londres.

John contemplait la rue, par la fenêtre ouverte. Malgré un début de fraîcheur nocturne, il faisait chaud. Très chaud. _Trop chaud. Merci au réchauffement climatique._ Sherlock était toujours prostré sur son canapé, la carte et le _post-it_ jaune posés devant lui. _Il n'a pas bougé. On dirait une statue._ Intérieurement, John s'amusait de la situation : voir le détective sécher sur un problème, ça n'était pas vraiment courant. _Ça le remet un peu à sa place ; il en a besoin._ Attrapant sa bouteille de bière, posée à côté, il soupira. Pause estivale oblige, Sarah avait fermé la clinique pour deux semaines – « même les médecins ont besoin de vacances ! » avait-elle dit en souriant. John ne lui avait pas demandé si elle partait ; ils n'avaient fait aucun projet de voyage ensemble.

_Tu es frustré sexuellement. C'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Sarah. _

Les mots de Sherlock résonnaient en lui : _et si c'était vrai ?_ Il secoua la tête. _Non. Probablement pas._ Il termina sa bière ; une goutte de sueur dévala sa nuque, disparaissant entre les omoplates. Il expira longuement : cette situation était insupportable. Pas de dossiers sur lesquels travailler, pas de lecture possible – il avait dévoré le _Times_ de la première à la dernière ligne, et aucun des romans de sa bibliothèque ne le tentait –, une enquête qui n'avançait pas… Sherlock restait immobile : _et un colocataire piégé dans un univers parallèle, un ! _Personne à qui parler, donc. Il s'arracha à la fenêtre, alla poser la bouteille vide à la cuisine.

- Trop de bruit, murmura Sherlock.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis un bon moment.

- Pardon ?

- Tu marches. Trop de bruit.

- Je suis pieds nus, Sherlock. Il faut bien que je me déplace.

Le détective déplia sa grande carcasse, s'étirant.

- Peut-être, mais fais ça en silence.

Il se rassit, coudes sur les genoux, ses mains jointes sous le menton. John ne répondit même pas : _de toute manière, il aura toujours raison._ Sortant de la cuisine, il ôta son T-Shirt. _Trop chaud._

- Je vais prendre une douche. Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes de porter une chemise. C'est une vraie fournaise, ici. Et comme de toute façon, l'enquête piétine…

Sherlock acquiesça distraitement, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait encore jamais vu John torse nu. _Rectification : je l'ai aperçu, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Une fois. Pur hasard. _La peau hâlée du médecin était moite de sueur ; les minuscules gouttelettes la faisaient briller. _Oh._ John fronça les sourcils : le détective le fixait, d'un regard intense.

- Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur le nez ?

Inspiration. Sherlock se fit violence et reporta son attention sur la carte et le _post-it_.

- N… non. Va prendre ta douche.

John haussa les épaules, perplexe. La porte de la salle de bains claqua. Sherlock s'autorisa un long soupir. _Pensées parasites…_

'Bip'. _Le Docteur Watson semble posséder quelques bons restes. L'avantage d'avoir servi en Afghanistan, sans doute. MH_

_Mycroft. Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça immédiatement, Maman risque d'apprendre à quoi tu employais tes jeudis soirs, avant d'être marié. Au fait, tu es chez le dentiste ? SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Elle ne te croira pas. Non, simplement en réunion. Le texto est plus pratique. Je tenais juste à te faire remarquer certains… détails sur ton colocataire. Histoire de t'ouvrir les yeux. MH_

'Send'. _Tu es en réunion et tu m'espionnes en même temps ? Pitoyable. Débranche ces caméras, ou je risque de les faire exploser par mégarde. Et je garde toujours les yeux ouverts. SH_

'Bip'. _On a trouvé un nouveau corps dans les toilettes d'un bar, à _Villiers Street_. J'ai besoin de vous. Lestrade_

_Quel bar ? SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. El Paraíso_. Derrière _Charing Cross_. Lestrade_

_On vient. SH_ 'Send'.

_Navré, Mycroft, cette charmante conversation devra attendre. SH_ 'Send'.

Sherlock se leva, attrapa sa veste, enfouit la carte et le _post-it_ dans sa poche. _On ne sait jamais. _Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de vital. Il revint sur ses pas pour tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bains :

- John. John ! Sors de là. Lestrade vient d'appeler.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures suivi d'un juron éloquent lui répondit : visiblement, John venait de se casser la figure.

- J'arrive !

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h02 -

- C'est le plus grand rendez-vous des nuits gays, Sherlock.

- Et alors ?

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Je me serais séché les cheveux. J'aurais enfilé autre chose que ce… truc.

- Ton T-Shirt est parfait.

- Il est moulant, Sherlock. Moulant. Et rose. Pour quoi je passe, moi ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as un T-Shirt rose dans ton armoire.

- Il était blanc. Si tu n'avais pas mis cette écharpe rouge dans la machine à laver…

- John, nous allons sur une scène de crime : arrête un peu de te plaindre.

Ils longeaient _Villiers Street_, en contre-bas de la gare de _Charing Cross._ Malgré la présence de sirènes de police – ils les entendaient qui hurlaient, au bout de la rue -, le trottoir était encombré : badauds, curieux qui se pressaient pour grignoter une miette du spectacle. Des murmures : que s'était-il passé ? _El Paraíso_ était réputé dans tout Londres : _clubbers_, gays, _drag queens_ et technophiles en tout genre s'y pressaient tous les soirs; une fermeture était donc exceptionnelle ! L'excitation était palpable. Mal à l'aise, John tentait de suivre Sherlock dans la moiteur de la foule. Surtout des hommes. Couleurs vives, exclamations parfois outrées. On le dévisageait. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Sherlock ne lui avait laissé qu'un instant pour sortir de la salle de bains : il avait attrapé ce qu'il avait pu dans son armoire, avait juste eu le temps d'éponger ses cheveux avec un linge. Résultat, il était là, avec une coupe ébouriffée au possible, des mèches encore humides, un jean et un T-Shirt rose pâle trop étroit – _je savais bien que j'aurais du le jeter, celui-là_. Le détective avait accueilli cette dégaine avec un haussement de sourcil et un : « Très tendance. ». _Enfin bon_, soupira John en lui-même. _Ce qui est fait est fait._

Enfin, il déboucha devant le bar : une enseigne tapageuse éclairée par des spots fuchsia et turquoise surplombait l'entrée. D'étroits escaliers s'enfonçaient sous terre. Il déglutit ; Sherlock s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans l'attendre. _Allons._ Il voulut lui emboîter le pas ; une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Pas ce soir, mon chou. On est fermé.

Volte-face. Un _drag queen_ lui souriait, enjôleur. John balbutia quelques onomatopées. Les lèvres rouges répondirent :

- T'es plutôt mignon, poussin. Va au _Diabolic_, c'est à deux rues d'ici. T'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un.

- En fait… je… je viens pour l'enqu…

Sherlock apparut soudain, en haut des escaliers :

- John. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Viens.

Le médecin s'échappa de l'emprise du _drag queen_ avec un sourire gêné. Se précipita à la suite du détective. Eut le temps d'entendre une exclamation :

- Joli cul.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h19 -

Un dédale infernal de couloirs étouffants et de salles colorées ; des lumières qui balayaient les pistes de danse vides. Un barman au torse nu, parfaitement épilé, leur indiqua la scène de crime. Au fond, à gauche. Les toilettes. Lestrade était déjà là, aux prises avec le propriétaire de l'établissement, visiblement. De grandes banderoles jaunes bloquaient l'accès des toilettes. Un vieux néon crépitait, éclairant le carrelage vieillot, les lavabos d'une propreté crasseuse.

- Je ne peux aaaabsolument pas me permettre un scandale, vous comprenez ! s'écria le propriétaire, un homme dans la trentaine, avec une houppe de cheveux blonds et un piercing à l'arcade.

Il rajusta sa chemise, aussi rose que les néons de l'entrée.

- C'est trèèèès mauvais pour les affaires, vous comprenez ? L'établissement a une réputation à soutenir.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais il s'agit d'un meurtre, répondit calmement Lestrade. Je suis sûr que vous ne tenez pas à faire entrave à… Ah. Sherlock.

Le détective lui adressa un signe de tête. Lestrade appela :

- Donovan. Ayez l'obligeance de vous occuper de monsieur.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche qu'il ne releva pas, et emmena ledit monsieur plus loin.

- Vous avez quoi ?

La voix de Sherlock frémissait d'impatience. John s'approcha de Lestrade.

- Deuxième porte à droite, dit l'inspecteur. Sympa, votre T-Shirt, John.

Grommellement. La deuxième porte était entrebâillée Sherlock l'ouvrit en grand. S'accroupit. Assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, le cadavre tout habillé d'un jeune homme. Odeur de vomi.

- Nathan Norwell. Il vient d'être reçu aux _Horse Guards_ il venait fêter ça avec ses amis. Retrouvé mort aujourd'hui, vers 19h30. C'est un des serveurs qui l'a découvert : il venait ouvrir le bar, et préparer l'arrivée des clients.

- Mmmh. Heure estimée de la mort ?

- D'après Anderson, entre quatre et cinq heures du matin. Il y avait une grosse soirée, hier. Ses amis ont cru qu'il était rentré sans eux. Et personne ne s'est inquiété d'une porte fermée dans les toilettes.

- Il a vomi.

- Ah, oui. Vu l'état des lieux, l'odeur n'a pas parue suspecte ; c'est fréquent que des types finissent la tête dans la cuvette, après une murge.

Sherlock se releva.

- John. Cause de la mort.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'observation au médecin pour arriver à une conclusion assez simple :

- Coma éthylique. Il s'est noyé dans son propre vomi.

- Anderson est arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Il avait beaucoup bu ?

- D'après ses amis, seulement trois verres. Certaines personnes ne tiennent pas bien l'alcool.

- Ce n'est pas un coma éthylique.

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel ; John se contenta d'attendre. Lorsque Sherlock avait ce regard-la, c'était bon signe. Il avait une piste. L'inspecteur soupira :

- Dans ce cas, éclairez-moi : quelle est la cause de la mort ?

- Empoisonnement. Il a été drogué. Au GHB. Je suis sûr que les analyse toxicologiques que vous avez – je n'en doute pas – demandées confirmeront cette théorie.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Il pourrait bien s'agir d'un coma éthylique.

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui s'assoient _sur _le couvercle des toilettes pour vomir ? L'usage veut plutôt qu'on place sa tête _dans_ la cuvette ? Et un coma, dans cette position ? Une personne comateuse deviendra flasque ; son tonus musculaire disparaît. Légitimement, le corps aurait du s'effondrer au sol. John ?

Le médecin hocha la tête :

- Vu comme ça… c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répondit Sherlock avec vivacité.

Il s'extirpa de la cabine, marchant de long en large d'un air surexité.

- Quelqu'un a mis du GHB dans son verre une forte dose qui a entraîné sa mort. Les effets mettent un moment à se faire sentir. Il a atteint les toilettes en titubant, s'est raccroché à la porte – là. On voit la marque que sa chevalière a laissé sur le chambranle. Puis il s'est affalé dans la première cabine libre. Il s'est assis, car il espérait que les vertiges cesseraient. Il s'est adossé contre le mur, a vomi et, incapable de se redresser, est mort. Obstruction des bronches.

- Fascinant, laissa échapper John.

Sherlock se retourna. Son regard perçant fit rougir le docteur.

- C'est encore Moriarty, murmura-t-il.

- Pas sûr, lança Lestrade. Il n'a envoyé aucun texto, cette fois.

- C'est forcément lié. Tout est lié. La carte, le _post-it_. Il y a forcément un lien.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils :

- Une carte ? Un _post-it _? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que…

- Des messages qu'il _me_ laisse.

John eut un tressaillement. _Me_. Encore cette foutue implication personnelle ! Cette espèce de connivence entre eux. _C'est un psychopathe, bon sang !_

Sherlock releva la tête, le regard soudain lointain :

- Vous avez dit qu'il venait d'être admis dans les…

- Dans les _Horse Guards_. C'était un excellent cavalier, d'après ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu ?

- Quoi ? Heu…

Lestrade fouilla dans la poche de son imper, et en sortit un calepin :

- Un cocktail d'ici. Spécialité de la maison. Rhum, liqueur de mangue…

- Le nom.

- Un… _Bf5_.

- Vous l'avez écrit ?

- Oui. Tenez.

Un grand silence. Sherlock lui repassa le calepin. Il avait les yeux brillants.

- Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Peut-être. Le physicien… Peter Prentiss, c'est ça ? Vous avez dit qu'il avait assisté à l'opéra _Tristan et Iseult_.

Lestrade jeta un regard perplexe à John, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, impuissant.

- Heu… oui. Mais quel rapport avec… ?

- Quel était son numéro de siège ?

- Son… quoi ?

- Son numéro de siège. À l'opéra, les places sont toujours numérotées ; ça évite les confusions.

Lestrade feuilleta son calepin :

- J'ai du noter ça quelque part. On a retrouvé son billet sur lui ; c'est une des pièces à conviction… Ah. Voilà. _Na5_. Mais je ne vois pas…

Sherlok tapa dans sa paume, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il fit demi-tour, sortit des toilettes :

- John. On s'en va. Il faut qu'on examine une carte.

Ils disparurent, laissant un Lestrade désorienté et rageur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would be continued...?<em>**

**J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui...** L'affaire se corse davantage ; le jeu de piste se complexifie. Une idée? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

**À bientôt! =)**


	4. Bishop : Southwork Cathedral

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!** Un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau meurtre, un nouvel indice. Au programme: une nuit de canicule, un réveil difficile, un colocataire insupportable (je vous laisse déduire son identité XD) et une cathédrale. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée!

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Faustinette :_ merci pour ton commentaire! C'est drôle que tu trouves cette histoire plus plaisante que la précédente... une question de forme, tu crois? Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir innover... mais peut-être que c'est le cas. Pas grave si tu n'as pas d'hypothèses: les examens, c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas trop se prendre la tête! Je te souhaite bonne chance; j'espère que tu réussiras. À bientôt! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ta review! ^^ Voici la suite: j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût. BizZz =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Comment ça, tu veux pas partager tes déductions? Peut-être que tu serais tombée juste... ^^Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plu: il était drôle à écrire. Le coup du bar gay me tenait vraiment à coeur; d'ailleurs, si tu prends une carte de Londres et que tu cherches la rue que j'ai nommée, tu verras que ce bar existe bel et bien. Il porte juste un autre nom (_Heaven_), et n'a sans doute pas l'apparence que je lui ai donnée. Mais c'est un rendez-vous bien connu des fêtards londoniens. Pour Mycroft: oui, je l'ai "marié". Il dégage une espèce de... sérénité que son frère n'a pas; et je me disais qu'un homme comme lui se devait d'avoir une épouse. Je la verrai bien politicienne, astrophysicienne ou biologiste. Une femme brillante, en tout cas. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, je prendrais le temps de l'inventer... Merci encore, et bonne lecture! =)

_Haryu :_ ouahou! Merci pour tous tes compliments! =) Tu avais lu _L'Ange et le Démon_ ? Je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps... En tout cas, c'est chouette de te retrouver dans cette fic; j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Voici la suite, tadaaaam! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Peut-être que ta théorie se vérifiera: il y a de nouveaux indices dans ce chapitre qui devrait vraiment mettre sur la voie. Oui, le T-Shirt rose était vraiment cocasse. C'est venu d'une mésaventure qui m'est vraiment arrivée (une chemise de concert, blanche, qui DEVAIT rester blanche... lol). Contente de voir que tu me suis toujours! À bientôt! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir! "Un vrai thriller"? Oulàààà... je n'avais pas l'ambition de faire aussi bien. Mais si ça te plait, alors ça me suffit. ^^ Bonne lecture et plein de bizZz =) (au fait, tu ne devrais pas traumatiser ce pauvre Gladstone, c'est pas très gentil... XD ^^)

_Chou :_ merci pour ce ptit mot "pas à pas", toujours aussi marrant! Je t'imite. - Pour la bière: John, boire du jus d'orange? Argh... c'est un soldat, un homme un vrai, et anglais, de surcroit... une ptite bière fait toujours plaisir, non? lol - Sherlock troublé: si si, ça peut arriver, je t'assure. Mais c'est... très rare. - John qui jure: sous le coup de l'émotion, tu sais... faut pas se fier au look "gentil garçon qu'on a envie de ramener à la maison sans poser plus de question", mdr. - L'écharpe rouge: une écharpe très particulière. Cadeau de John (tu portes que des couleurs sombres! On se croirait à un enterrement!). J'écrirais peut-être une histoire là-dessus... - John en rose: moi aussi, ça m'a bien fait rire. Bon, le rose... c'est une couleur comme une autre. Non...? - "Joli cul": je crois que si Sherlock n'avait pas été occupé, il aurait piqué une crise de jalousie (c'est le MIEN! On n'y touche PAS! lol). - La murge: non, c'est bien le bon mot; ça veut dire (en langage poli) "une soirée très arrosée". Une soirée après laquelle, ben... tu mets la tête dans la cuvette. - Pour le coma: heu... là, je dois dire que j'ai extrapolé. C'est vrai qu'une personne comateuse (donc, qui tombera dans les pommes à cause de l'alcool) sera molle; quand on s'évanouit (et je l'ai vu de mes yeux), on a plus de tonus musculaire, on est tout mou, ce qui permet de tomber sans se faire trop mal. Mais je ne sais pas si le corps de Nathan serait resté dans la position que j'ai décrite. - Et voilà, j'ai répondu à tout! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. En attendant, plein de bizZz et à bientôt! =)

_Cicou :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise; je vais essayer de maintenir le suspens jusqu'au bout. ^^ Je crois que plusieurs éléments de _Tea Time_ me serviront pour créer de nouvelles histoires, comme c'est le cas ici. Pour tes hypothèses: il y a de l'idée... mais je n'en dirais pas plus! (chuis méchante, hein? ^^) Bonne lecture et merci pour tout! =)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Oui, le T-Shirt rose, c'était vraiment pas gentil. *niark* Au pire, si John vient se plaindre à cause des horreurs que je lui fais subir... ben, j'irais trouver refuge auprès de Moriarty. En voilà un qui comprendra mon côté sadique! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tout cas. À bientôt! =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui, tout le monde se demande où Moriarty veut nous emmener... peut-être vas-tu le découvrir dans ce chapitre? L'observation avant tout... ^^ Bonne lecture, en tout cas! BizZz =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton commentaire, et tous tes compliments! Je ne mérite pas ça... *toute rouge* J'espère que la suite te tiendra toujours autant en haleine. Le T-Shirt rose, je crois que c'était LE grand clou du chapitre précédent... c'est vrai que j'imaginais bien John en rose, dans une rue pleine de gens le regardant avec envie... il a du avoir peur. lol Voici la suite, pour récompenser ton impatience! Merci d'être toujours là, et à bientôt! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop – Southwork Cathedral.<strong>

- 22h54 -

- J'ai faim. On commande un chinois ? Le resto du bout de la rue est encore ouvert.

Téléphone dans une main, John attendait.

- C'est presque là. C'est là. Juste sous mon nez.

- Oui, Sherlock. La carte, le _post-it_ et tes deux bouts de papier. Sous ton nez. Ils ne vont pas s'envoler. Je commande un chinois ?

- Tes sarcasmes sont vexants.

- C'est à ça qu'ils sont censés servir, sourit John. Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là-dessus ; tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. Par pitié, décroche un peu.

Sifflement d'exaspération. Sherlock s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste agacé.

- Très bien. Prends-moi ce que tu veux. La même chose que d'habitude. Mais tais-toi.

John passa commande, raccrocha, et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Depuis le début de cette affaire, le détective se montrait particulièrement susceptible. _Désagréable._

- Tu sais… commença lentement le médecin, en lui jetant un regard désolé. Je sais ce que ça représente, pour toi. Tu es… frustré, parce que tu ne trouves pas la solution.

- Je vais la trouver, si tu te tais un peu.

- Sans doute. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…

Soupir.

- Ecoute. Tu prends ça trop à cœur, Sherlock.

- Sherlock Holmes ne s'avouera pas vaincu.

Il tournait la carte dans tous les sens. John eut un sourire triste :

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser Moriarty jouer avec toi. Ça t'atteint beaucoup trop et…

- Je suis mille fois plus intelligent que lui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

'Dring'.

John se leva, à contre-cœur. _Inutile de discuter_. Il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd, ouvrit au livreur, paya et remonta dans l'appartement. Assis sur le canapé, Sherlock fixait la carte d'un regard brûlant.

- Tu essaies d'y mettre le feu ? ironisa John en déballant les plats.

Grognement. Le médecin revint au salon avec la nourriture, posa sa part devant Sherlock, qui la refusa d'un signe de tête :

- Pas faim.

- Mange. Tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 03h48 -

_Chaud._ Un moustique volait dans le salon son bourdonnement était insupportable. Sherlock ne dormait pas. Il pensait. _Carte incomplète de Londres. Carrée. Peter Prentiss. Physicien. _Post-it_. « a6 ». Nathan Norwell. Cavalier. Cocktail. « Bf5 ». Numéro de siège. « Na5 ». Chercher un lien… un lien… _Il y en avait un. C'était quelque part, dans les chiffres, dans les lettres. _Un code ? Peu probable ; des coordonnées colleraient plus avec la carte. Quelles coordonnées ? Latitude et longitude à exclure : trop évident. Chercher un lien…_

'Bip'. Hello, darling _! Vous avancez ? M_

_J'observe. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je vois : vous séchez. Avouez que je suis habile ! M_

_C'est une question de temps. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Vous mentez mal, comme toujours. M_

_Je finirai par vous avoir. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Mmmmh… je n'en doute pas, chéri. Je meurs d'impatience de vous revoir. Vous et… chien-chien : je suppose qu'il courra derrière vous. M_

_Il s'appelle John. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip' _Et si je vous donnais un petit coup de pouce ? Personne n'en saura rien… M_

_Où serait le jeu ? SH_ 'Send'.

- Sherlock ?

John se tenait à l'entrée du salon, les yeux embrumés de sommeil. En boxer. Sherlock reposa lentement le Blackberry sur la table basse. La lumière de la lune jouait sur le corps de John, d'une manière délicate. _Pensées parasites._

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Il fait trop chaud. Je venais boire un truc. J'ai entendu ton téléphone. C'est Lestrade ?

Hochement de tête. John fronça les sourcils :

- Moriarty ? Arrête, avec lui.

- Il me nargue.

Attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo – miracle, il en restait une, entre le bocal d'yeux et le pigeon disséqué ! –, le médecin répliqua :

- Bien sûr qu'il te nargue ! C'est un malade ! Il _joue_ avec toi. Et toi, tu…

Mouvement impuissant des bras. Il but une longue gorgée ; sa pomme d'Adam roulait sous sa peau nue.

- Enfin, souffla-t-il en refermant la bouteille. Essaie de dormir. Ou au moins de te reposer.

Il remonta les escaliers :

- 'Nuit, Sherlock.

- Bonne nuit, John.

La porte claqua doucement.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 6h43 -

- John, réveille-toi.

Il se retourna, tête dans l'oreiller. _Je veux dormir._

- John. Lestrade vient d'appeler. Debout.

Il était bien, là. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Un poids sur le matelas. Un souffle contre sa joue.

- John.

Il ouvrit les yeux, poussa un cri de surprise et se cogna contre la tête de lit. Le visage de Sherlock. À quelques centimètres de lui. _Trop proche._

- Mais ça va pas ? s'écria le médecin. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réveiller les gens comme ça ?

Le détective haussa les épaules, et se recula :

- Tu nous mets en retard.

- Je dormais. Quelle heure il est ? bailla John, de mauvaise humeur.

- 6h45.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Lestrade a appelé.

- Lestrade n'a sûrement pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que moi.

- Il y a un nouveau cadavre ! lança Sherlock, impatient.

Cet argument parut convaincre son colocataire : l'attrait de la traque, cela ne se refusait pas. Il repoussa les draps vivement, se leva. Ota le haut de son pyjama. Sherlock se força à quitter la chambre :

- Je t'attends en bas. Dépêche-toi.

_Triple meurtres. Le jeu est sérieux._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 7h13 -

Le soleil pointait à peine au-dessus des toits lorsqu'ils atteignirent la scène de crime. _Southwark Cathedral_ dressait ses fières tours vers le ciel, surplombant la Tamise endormie. Architecture gothique, colonnades et flèches arrogantes. La clarté des arches de pierre contrastait avec les briques sombres des murs. Lestrade se tenait devant la haute porte, barrée par des rubans de plastique jaunes. Il les attendait.

- Navré de vous avoir appelés si tôt. Café ?

Sherlock refusa d'un signe de tête. John accepta le gobelet fumant. _Noir. Corsé. _Ce qu'il fallait pour chasser le sommeil.

- Le corps est à l'intérieur, dans la nef latérale droite. Barnabey Butler. Soixante-trois ans, théologien. Il venait ici tout les soirs, à 17 heures précises et repartait à 18h55, peu avant la fermeture. On l'a tué aux alentours de 18h30. Le sacristain l'a découvert ce matin.

- Personne n'a aperçu le cadavre, hier soir ? demanda Sherlock en gravissant les marches, suivi par John.

- Non. Normalement, une femme de ménage ferme la cathédrale les lundis soir, après avoir nettoyé. Elle est en vacances, cette semaine. Le sacristain a éteint les lumières hier soir, sans prendre la peine de faire un petit tour de vérification. Il n'a pas vu le corps, caché dans la pénombre.

Ils débouchèrent dans la nef latérale droite : véritable forêt de colonnes qui s'élançaient vers le plafond. La dépouille de Barnabey Butler était étendue contre le mur ; tout autour, un bourdonnement de policiers, d'experts. Lestrade les chassa d'un regard. Anderson fit la moue, remballa son matériel, et recula avec un sifflement désapprobateur. Sherlock ne lui adressa aucune remarque sarcastique, ce qui étonna John : visiblement, cette nouvelle affaire éclipsait le reste, pour le détective.

- Poignardé, murmura-t-il. À six reprises.

Loupe à la main, il s'agenouilla...

_Un lien. Il y a forcément un lien._

… puis se redressa, les épaules affaissées.

- Alors ? demanda Lestrade avec espoir.

Aucune réponse. Les doigts pianotant dans le vide, Sherlock restait imperturbable.

- Quoi… vous n'avez… rien ? balbutia Lestrade.

John fronça les sourcils. Tout à coup, une lueur traversa les prunelles grises :

- Il manque un objet.

- Un objet ? Quel objet ?

- Allons donc, voilà qu'il nous refait le coup de la valise rose, lança Donovan, acerbe.

- Silence ! s'exclama Sherlock.

Il fit volte-face, le regard presque dément, agitant un doigt en l'air :

- Il venait ici pour prier, c'est évident. Il était théologien ; il connaissait les textes.

- Peut-être, mais quel rapport avec le…

- Et quel est l'objet indispensable du théologien ?

En trois enjambées, il atteignit les bancs de la nef. Farfouilla les dossiers de bois. Lestrade regarda John qui eut un geste d'impuissance : dans ces moments-là, mieux valait se résigner et attendre. Enfin, Sherlock se retourna, une expression de triomphe sur le visage. Dans sa main, un petit livre noir. _The Holy Bible._

- Génial ! persifla Anderson. Il est venu avec une bible et alors ? Le coupable n'y a quand même pas écrit son nom, si ?

- Son nom, j'en doute, répliqua Sherlock. Mais sa prochaine coordonnée, voilà qui est plus probable.

Il feuilletait le livre sacré avec ferveur.

- Et allez faire un tour dehors, Anderson, jeta-t-il. Vous empestez le formol à dix mètres ; c'est insupportable.

Un regard de Lestrade tua dans l'œuf toute réplique. Brusquement, le détective poussa un cri victorieux :

- J'ai trouvé ! Là ! Ah, il a cru être plus malin, mais…

- Sherlock…

- Je suis exceptionnel ! Aucune intelligence n'est comparable à la mienne et je…

- Sherlock.

- … vais lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute qui mène le jeu ! Il ne pourra rien…

- Sherlock !

John lui agrippa le bras, fermement ; le détective croisa son regard, expira, retrouvant un semblant de calme. Il tendit la bible au médecin :

- Tiens. Regarde.

_« 1 Rois 10. La reine de Séba apprit la renommée que possédait Salomon, à la gloire de l'Eternel, et elle vint pour l'éprouver par des énigmes. 2 Elle arriva à Jérusalem… »_

- La reine de Séba ?

- Ou la reine de Saba ; les prononciations divergent. Une souveraine d'une richesse extraordinaire, venue à Jérusalem pour rencontrer Salomon, le plus sage des rois.

- Je te croyais athée.

- Mère a tenu à ce que nous suivions des cours de catéchisme. J'ai conservé ces données sur mon disque-dur interne: c'est courant qu'un criminel puise des symboles dans un tel texte. Mais je t'éloigne du sujet. Regarde dans la marge.

_« Qg4 »._

- Une nouvelle coordonnée ?

- Effectivement.

Sherlock sortit un papier de sa poche. La carte carrée.

- Mais… on ne sait toujours pas…

- Donne-moi un stylo, John. J'ai craqué le code.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,** j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'en raison d'une surcharge de travail, je vais devoir suspendre cette fic.

...

Mais non, je plaisante! Je vais continuer. ;) (fâchés? Ne tapez pas: j'aime bien jouer ^^) Mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Quelles sont vos impressions? Avec-vous vous aussi craqué le code? En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera très riche en révélations.

**À bientôt, et merci de toujours me suivre! =)**


	5. Queen : The Queen's Walk

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **Voici (enfin) le chapitre tant attendu: celui qui vous donnera la clé de l'étrange jeu mis en place par Moriarty. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espoirs. Au programme: un stylo, un caniche, une base de donnée muette et un Sherlock plus en forme que jamais.

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée: j'espère de tout coeur ne pas vous décevoir avec de chapitre! ^^

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton mot! Oui, je sais, je suis méchante, avec mes plaisanteries (c'est Jim qui me l'a soufflée: il lit par-dessus mon épaule XD). Voici les révélations et autres explications. Bonne lecture! =) (au fait, c'est possible d'adopter Gladstone? Il serait plus heureux avec une gentille maîtresse, non? ^^)

_Audrey :_ merci pour ta review et tes compliments! Mais non, vous ne passez pas pour des gens stupides: c'est pas votre faute si je suis super méga douée et génialement intelligente (lol, je blague, évidemment: c'est facile pour moi. Je connais la réponse, vue que c'est moi l'auteur... mdr). Ton idée de bataille navale était très bonne, mais... malheureusement, c'est pas ça. Mais tu sauras tout en lisant ce chapitre. ^^ Je ne referai plus la ptite plaisanterie, promis (pas taper). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! À bientôt! =)

_Eifel :_ merci pour ton message! Et oui: je soigne mes fins de chapitres, pour faire durer le suspense. ^^ Dans ce chapitre, Sherlock va vraiment montrer son talent, et en mettre plein la vue à John et Lestrade. Bonne lecture! =)

_neverland25 :_ merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère être toujours à la hauteur. BizZz =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Voici la réponse à toutes tes interrogations, et la clé des fameux codes. Bonne lecture! =)

_Haryu :_ merci pour ta review! J'aime beaucoup ton rire sadique (KOH!KOH!KOH! ^^). La réponse du code, la voici, dans ce chapitre! Je savais bien que les mots "John", "boxer" et "pensées parasites" allaient en faire bondir plus d'une. ;) Merci encore, et à bientôt! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton commentaire! La réponse au code est dans ce chapitre: j'espère que tu aimeras. Promis, je ne ferai plus le coup de "j'arrête ma fic"; visiblement, ça a perturbé plein de gens *niark! mais que j'aime être méchante... lol*. J'attends tes impressions avec impatience! BizZz =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton message! ^^ C'est vrai que dans la série, Sherlock n'a pas l'air perturbé par John; mais comme tu le dis, il cache très bien ses émotions. Donc, j'ai joué sur ce point, en imaginant les infimes réactions qu'il cache avec brio. Pour le code: tu vas avoir la réponse très vite. C'est vrai que la 3e coordonnée fout un peu le bordel... (mais si c'était facile, il n'y aurait pas de jeu, niark) Pour la Bible: je crois qu'il avait déjà une idée d'où chercher l'indice; la mention de la Reine de Seba n'a fait que confirmer ses hypothèses. Voici la suite, en tout cas. Bonne lecture, et merci! =)

_Faustinette : _merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, malgré ta fatigue! Tiens bon, ça va aller (ce chapitre te remontera le moral, j'espère) ^^! Pour ce qui est d'une troisième histoire: je viens d'en commencer une, très drôle. J'ai mis en scène un voyage de Moriarty en Suisse, à Meiringen. Je le mettrai bientôt en ligne. ;) À bientôt! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ton commentaire! La _Southwork Cathedral_ est très belle; je te conseille vraiment d'aller voir des images. Pauvre John, victime d'un réveil trop brutal: je le plains. L'estime de soi de Sherlock va remonter en flèche, avec ce chapitre: il va regagner du terrain sur son rival, et devenir (un peu) moins imbuvable. Enfin j'espère. Pour le cours de cathé: j'imagine assez un Sherlock en culotte courte, sous le regard sévère de Mycroft ("tais-toi et reste tranquille, sinon je le dis à maman", mdr). J'espère que cette suite va te plaire! BizZz =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! C'est gentil de me comparer à Sherlock sur le point de faire ses révélations... mais je ne suis pas aussi brillante! ^^ J'espère que la révélation du fameux code te surprendra. Pour Sherlock et ses pensées parasites: c'est un peu comme la digestion; ça ralentit. J'aime bien alterner entre enquête et vie privée; ça permet de pas toujours être dans le même style. Voici la suite! Bonne lecture et encore merci! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Queen – The Queen's Walk<strong>

- 8h04 -

_Donne-moi un stylo, John. J'ai craqué le code. _

Le médecin tendit un stylo à Sherlock. _Ce type est… fascinant. _Le détective attrapa le _bic_, s'accroupit devant un banc, posa la carte sur le siège. Lestrade s'approcha ; John se penchait, par-dessus son épaule :

- Sherlock, est-ce qu'enfin…

- Silence. Je réfléchis.

Il semblait compter quelque chose, murmurant pour lui-même.

- Chaque côté de cette carte mesure 32 cm. Il doit y avoir 64 carrés en tout ; 8 par côté. De 4 centimètres sur 4 centimètres...

Tout à coup, il traça sur la carte des lignes parallèle, à l'horizontale. À la verticale. Sept traits, à chaque fois. À la fin, la carte se retrouvait grillagée, comme un plan en damier.

Il en assombrit une sur deux.

- C'est un plateau de jeu, exposa-t-il. Cette carte a été conçue spécialement pour contenir 64 carrés, identiques. Chaque carré représente une case, soit noire, soit blanche.

- Comme… aux dames ? demanda Lestrade.

- Exact. Quoiqu'ici, il s'agisse plutôt des échecs.

- Comment ça ?

- Les coordonnées, inspecteur.

John laissa échapper une exclamation. _Oh._ Sherlock haussa un sourcil, lui jeta un regard.

- Désolé, bafouilla le médecin.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il poursuivit d'un air supérieur :

- Chaque case possède sa propre coordonnée. Horizontalement, des lettres en minuscules…

Il traça les lettres _a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h_ sur la première ligne horizontale, en bas de la carte.

- …verticalement, des chiffres de 1 à 8.

La première colonne verticale, à gauche, se vit ornée des chiffres.

- La carte est donc un échiquier, murmura John.

- Quelle perspicacité.

Grognement. Il lança au médecin un coup d'œil désolé.

- Le premier meurtre, reprit Sherlock, a eu lieu ici. Le _Royal Opera House_, angle de _Floral Street_ et _Bow Street_. Première colonne ; sixième ligne. Coordonnée _a6_.

Il marqua l'endroit d'un point et agita le _post-it_ jaune en direction de Lestrade.

- Nom de… lança l'inspecteur.

- Le deuxième meurtre, continua Sherlock sans lui prêter attention, a été orchestré au _Paraíso_. _Villiers Street._ Coordonnées… _a5_.

Nouveau point inscrit sur la carte.

- Donc, Moriarty…

- Exact. À chaque meurtre, il nous a fourni les coordonnées du suivant ; il nous indiquait où chercher. Bien sûr, il fallait auparavant découvrir le code.

Soupir. _Et ça m'a pris du temps. Trop de temps,_ lança-t-il à lui-même, amer. Mais les deux autres attendaient ses conclusions ; il pouvait sentir la respiration de John dans son cou, tandis ce qu'il se penchait lui aussi sur la carte. Il sourit. _J'ai quand même fini par trouver. Autosatisfaction extatique. _

- La troisième victime, quant à elle, reprit Sherlock en écrivant, a été retrouvée ici. _Southwark Cathedral_, _Montague Close_. Coordonnée _f5_. Le prochain meurtre, selon les indications de Moriarty, aura lieu… – il chercha sur la carte –… quelque part dans cette case. Entre _Tooley Street_ et la voie piétonne _Queen's walk_. Quelque part dans la case_ g4_.

- Je fais boucler le périmètre, s'exclama Lestrade.

Il attrapa son téléphone, aboya des ordres.

- Attends un peu, interrompit John. Il… il manque quelque chose

Le médecin se tourna vers Sherlock :

- Il manque des lettres. Les majuscules.

Il attrapa les papiers qui traînaient sur le banc. Sherlock le regardait, une intense satisfaction sur le visage. _Il comprend vite. Bien. _John releva la tête, en fronçant les sourcils :

- Aucune majuscule pour le premier, Peter Prentiss. Le second, Nathan Norwell, avait le numéro _Na5_. Le troisième, Barnabey Butler, le _Bf5_. Et le prochain, _Qg5_. Si la minuscule et le chiffre indiquent la coordonnée d'une case précise, que représente la majuscule ?

- Tu poses les bonnes questions, John.

Sherlock se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs. Lestrade avait raccroché.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué, à propos de l'identité des victimes ?

Double dénégations. Soupir.

- C'est pourtant évident. Les initiales : _**P**__eter __**P**__rentiss _; _**N**__athan__** N**__orwell _; _**B**__arnabey __**B**__utler_. Deux fois les mêmes. Elles correspondent aux coordonnées qui leur sont associées : _**N**__a5_ pour Norwell ; _**B**__f5_ pour Butler.

- Mais la coordonnée qui indiquait le corps de Prentiss ne portait pas la majuscule « P », objecta Lestrade.

- J'y viens. Simple détail. À présent, voyons leurs métiers : Prentiss, physicien nucléaire ; Nowell, _horse guard _; Butler, théologien. Rien ne vous saute aux yeux ?

Hochements de tête perplexe. Cri de frustration :

- Mais… c'est simple, pourtant ! Leur profession indique en quoi ils sont uniques, ce qu'ils représentent sur l'échiquier ! Tout comme leurs initiales !

- Ce qu'ils représentent… ?

Lestrade écarquillait les yeux, impuissant. John eut un sursaut :

- Mais oui ! Ce qu'il manque, sur en échiquier, c'est…

- …les pièces, acheva calmement Sherlock.

- Bien sûr. J'avais une grande-tante qui jouait beaucoup aux échecs. Il y a le pion, la tour, le fou…

- Tout juste. Ici, Moriarty a donné à chaque personne l'identité d'une pièce d'un jeu d'échec ; il les a nommée en utilisant le codage en cours, dans le système anglais. C'est un système de notation très courant dans les tournois.

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

Sherlock et John se tournèrent sur l'inspecteur : dans leur exaltation, dans le frisson de la découverte, ils en avaient presque oublié Lestrade. Toussotements.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock, gonflé de satisfaction. Peter Prentiss, physicien nucléaire, est _the Pawn_. En français, cela se traduit par « pion » ; or, il se trouve que le « pion » – ou « meson pi », si mes souvenirs sont exacts – est également une particule jouant un rôle important dans la cohésion du noyau atomique. C'est donc un terme bien connu dans la physique nucléaire. Nous avons là deux indices – la double initiale « P » et la profession de Prentiss – qui nous orientent vers le pion du jeu d'échec.

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche Sherlock leva la main. L'inspecteur se ravisa ; le détective poursuivit :

- Dans les tournois d'échec, les coordonnés du _Pawn_ sont notées uniquement avec une minuscule et un chiffre ; il n'y a pas la majuscule qui indique la nature de la pièce. Voilà pourquoi, dans le cas de Prentiss, sa coordonnée était _a6_, et pas _Pa6_.

Inspiration.

- Venons-en à Nathan Nowell. _The Knight_ (ndla : le cavalier) : _horse guard_, en contact direct avec des chevaux ; son métier parle de lui-même. Ses initiales correspondent à la notation du _Knight_, symbolisé par un « N », afin de ne pas le confondre avec le _King_, noté « K ». Quant à Barnabey Butler, il est le_ Bishop _ (ndla : le fou, nommé « l'évêque », en anglais) ; la double initiale « B », ainsi que la profession – théologien, donc, en lien direct avec la religion, comme s pièce tutélaire – mènent tout droit au _Bishop._

Sherlock ferma les yeux, satisfait. Il avait craqué le code ; il avait décrypté les symboles. Moriarty n'était pas assez doué.

- Donc, commença Lestrade, la prochaine victime…

- Sera _the Queen_. Coordonnées _Qg4_.

- On connaît approximativement le lieu, mais comment savoir qui… ?

- Cherchez une femme dont la double initiale est « Q ». Et qui a une profession en rapporte avec… la royauté. La figure de la reine.

- C'est facile à dire.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien classer la zone critique comme sinistrée, et ne laisser aucune femme s'en approcher.

- Impossible.

- Je sais. À vous de voir.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Fit volte-face.

- Autant se rendre sur place, vous ne croyez pas ? Histoire de…

Il marqua une pause. _Oh. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John, inquiet.

- _ The Rook._ (ndla : la tour) Elle n'est pas apparue. Elle aurait du sortir avant _the Knight_.

'Bip'. _Belle démonstration, _darling_. Mais je n'ai pas fini de jouer. Méfiez-vous : _the Rook_ est encore en jeu. M_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 11h25 -

- Vous vous êtes trompé.

- Impossible.

- On a trouvé aucune victime. Aucun comportement suspect. Pas une agression louche. Rien.

- Ça va venir. Un corps par jour. Il a tué hier. Il va tuer aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais quand ? On ne peut pas attendre qu'une femme se fasse charcuter, quand même.

- Lancez une recherche. Je vous ai donné tous les éléments.

- Des initiales et une profession en rapport avec la royauté ? Vous plaisantez, Sherlock.

Respiration exaspérée.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai. Si vous êtes trop idiot pour lancer une recherche, c'est votre problème, inspecteur.

Silence.

- Concentrez-vous sur les initiales : double « Q » ; il existe peu de prénoms féminins commençant par « Q ».

Le Yard avait installé un cellule de crise dans de vieux bureaux, sur _Morgan's Lane_, à deux pas de _Tooley Street. _Des hommes en civil, à chaque coin de rue, sur chaque toit d'immeuble, quadrillaient le secteur. Impossible d'évacuer la zone : la case _g6_ englobait le _City Hall _(ndla : l'Hôtel de Ville), siège de la mairie londonienne, avec ses cohortes de politiciens, de délégués, de fonctionnaires. _Et le Maire de Londres_, songea Lestrade avec amertume, _qui a mis son veto sur une évacuation_. Il avait été prévenu de la situation, bien sûr ; néanmoins, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à l'inspecteur, évacuer ne ferait que créer panique et désordre ; qui sait si Moriarty ne poursuivait pas ce but ? Laisser planer une menace, pour paralyser le cœur de la cité…

- Il ne recherche pas ça.

Une fois encore, Lestrade se demanda si Holmes ne lisait pas dans les pensées.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Ne pas évacuer, c'est... stupide. Et si jamais il pose une bombe? Il fera sauter tout le quartier.

- Ça ne correspond pas à son mode opératoire. Il tue. Il joue. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui l'intéresse, une seule qu'il veuille atteindre. À quoi bon paralyser Londres, ou faire sauter des politiciens ? Ça ne présente aucun intérêt.

_Alors que m'affronter, oui._ Lestrade laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Quoi ? demanda Sherlock.

Depuis la fenêtre, il observait la rue. John s'était assis sur une chaise, les laissant discuter. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sherlock… _il s'investit beaucoup trop._ Le frémissement de sa peau, là, juste dans le creux de la nuque, ne lui disait rien de bon. _Quelque chose va mal tourner._

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air, répondit Lestrade. Considérer qu'un ridicule duel avec vous vaut plus que la paralysie de la ville… ou la destruction d'un quartier!

- C'est le cas.

- Sherlock…

La voix de John sonnait comme un avertissement. _Ne va pas trop loin. Ne t'aventure pas sur cette pente. Tu joues avec un psychopathe. C'est dangereux. Il finira pas te détruire. _

- Et bien quoi ? s'exclama le détective. C'est la vérité : nous sommes deux joueurs d'échecs, deux esprits supérieurs, et nous nous affrontons. C'est à celui qui sera le plus fin, le plus intelligent, le plus malin. Nous sommes…

- Ça suffit. Arrête ça.

John s'était relevé, à présent. Il était calme, mais en colère. _Furieux serait plus juste ; pas question qu'il s'en rende compte. _Lestrade les observait, silencieux.

- Tu. N'es. Pas. Comme. Lui., martela le médecin, en détachant bien ses mots. Tu es brillant, je te l'accorde, mais… tu ne tues pas les gens.

Sherlock détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir cela, dans le regard de John. _Cette… confiance. Cette certitude._ Il s'absorba dans la contemplation de la rue, en contre-bas.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il, peut-être que c'est tout ce qui me différentie de lui. Je ne tue pas des gens.

_Le meurtre. Quelle dérisoire limite entre nous deux. _

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 14h48 -

- Inspecteur ! On a fini d'éplucher la banque de données.

- Pas trop tôt.

- Sherlock, taisez-vous. Et alors ? Vous avez un nom ?

Dénégations.

- Non, inspecteur. Aucun. Aucune trace d'une femme portant la double initiale « Q ».

Sherlock donna un coup de poing rageur à la table.

- Il y en a forcément une ! Vous avez du mal chercher !

- Non, monsieur, répliqua l'informaticienne d'un ton froid. Dans le doute, reprit-elle en s'adressant à Lestrade, nous avons aussi regardé les hommes. Il y a là un Quentin Quenec et un Quincy Qerg. Nous les avons…

- C'est d'une femme dont il s'agit !

- …déjà informés et placés sous surveillance, termina-t-elle sans prêter attention aux trépignements agacés de Sherlock.

'Bip'. _Rien dans nos fichiers. Désolé. MH_

Rageur, Sherlock fourra le Blackberry dans sa poche. Partit bouder dans un fauteuil poussiéreux, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lestrade haussa un sourcil : depuis cinq ans qu'il connaissait Sherlock, jamais celui-ci n'avait commis d'erreur, aussi minime soit-elle. Cependant, la situation semblait bel et bien bloquée. John eut un sourire désolé en le voyant si abattu ; lui aussi était surpris par la tournure qu'avait prise l'enquête. Il s'accroupit devant Sherlock, écarta une des mèches brunes de son visage. Le détective releva à peine la tête.

- Hé… Sherlock, c'est rien.

- J'ai raison. Je le sais.

- Peut-être que la femme que nous cherchons n'est inscrite dans aucune banque de données…

- Dans ce cas, intervint Lestrade, aucun espoir de la retrouver avant Moriarty. Autant interroger toutes les femmes du quartier... ou même de Londres!

- Ça pourrait être une option.

- Soyez réaliste, Sherlock : il y a trop de va-et-vient. Trop de gens. Mieux vaut attendre, et tenter de prévenir une agression ; vous avez dit qu'il tue toujours à l'emplacement de la coordonnée fournie.

- C'est le cas.

D'un mouvement leste, le détective se releva, impatient. John l'imita, soudain gêné par leur proximité ; il s'écarta en toussotant.

- Inutile de nous morfondre ici, lança Sherlock. Nous sortons, John.

Il se dirigea vers la porte ; le médecin le suivit, fataliste. _Impossible de suivre de telles sautes d'humeur._ Lestrade eut un geste de refus :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très prud…

- Vous avez dit qu'il fallait surveiller le secteur. Bien. Considérez-nous comme surveillant le quartier, tout en prenant l'air. On étouffe, ici, et j'ai horreur de l'attente.

Il dévala les escaliers, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. John lui emboita le pas.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 15h02 -

Ils marchaient le long de _Queen's Walk_. C'était un splendide après-midi. Ensoleillé. Chaud. _Enfin, splendide, si on excepte le fait qu'un cadavre potentiel se balade dans le quartier_, songea John, aux aguets. Il dévisageait les passants, reconnaissant çà et là un policier en civil. _Il est là, quelque part… mais où ?_ Qui serait la prochaine victime ? Dans quelle rue trouveraient-ils le corps ? John frissonnait. Attente. Appréhension. Sherlock s'assit sur un banc, après avoir jeté un regard noir à un couple de pigeons qui picorait placidement le bitume. John soupira. S'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si abattu. C'est… malsain. Comme si tu espérais un meurtre, pour confirmer ta théorie.

- Je. N'ai. Fait. Aucune. Erreur.

- Sans doute. Mais permets-moi d'espérer le contraire.

Une vieille dame passa devant eux, l'air distingué. À ses côtés trottinait un caniche au poil bouffant, immaculé. La bestiole renifla la chaussure de John, poussa un jappement hargneux, suivit sa maîtresse. Le médecin la regarda s'éloigner, mal à l'aise : le silence s'installait entre lui et Sherlock, sans qu'il arrive à le briser. D'ordinaire, le mutisme de son compagnon ne l'incommodait pas : il s'était peu à peu fait aux crises d'abattement du détective. Là, il y avait quelque chose de plus… profond. Sherlock semblait considérer l'absence de nouvelle victime comme une insulte à son génie. _Moriarty le mène où il veut. Je n'aime pas ça._

À quelques mètres, le caniche blanc reniflait une pâquerette. Vacilla. S'effondra. La vieille dame poussa un cri.

- Quitty ! Mon Dieu… Quitty ! Relève-toi !

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Pas de réaction. _Comme si un sociopathe allait lever le petit doigt pour un chien. Arrête de rêver._ Le médecin s'approcha :

- Madame… excusez-moi. Je travaille dans un hôpital. Peut-être que, si vous voulez bien me laisser…

Elle acquiesça. John chercha le pouls de l'animal, examina ses pupilles. Aucun souffle. Aucun frémissement de vie. Il eut un geste désolé. Prostrée sur le petit corps inerte, la vieille dame poussa un cri perçant :

- Pas ça… pas ça… tu as un concours, aujourd'hui ! Tu vas devenir reine de beauté ! Quitty !

Un mouvement rapide. Trois enjambées. Sherlock agrippa le bras de John, qui sursauta.

- Votre caniche… demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La tension était palpable. Il serrait avec force le bras de John, tout son être tendu, en attente. Le médecin le regardait, surpris.

- Elle s'appelle… Quitty, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Quitty de Quincampoix. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je venais de lui donner ses croquettes...

Sanglot. Sherlock se passa la langue sur les lèvres. _Oh. Il n'aurait pas…_ John pouvait percevoir la vibration de son corps.

- Quitty… avec un « Q », ou un « K » ?

- Avec un « Q ». Mais… qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire, jeune homme ?

Sherlock eut un sourire dément :

- Vous avez dit… qu'elle participait à des… concours, non ?

Regard interloqué.

- Oui, elle a été sacrée deux fois reine de sa catégorie. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes de la police ?

Sherlock lâcha enfin John ses épaules s'affaissèrent, dans un soupir de satisfaction. Sifflement bref. Un policier en civil accourut.

- Cunningham. Vous feriez bien de sécuriser la zone : nous avons un corps. J'avertis Lestrade.

_J'ai trouvé votre victime. Trop tard, malheureusement. Venez, vous serez surpris. SH_ 'Send'.

Se penchant sur le caniche mort, il retourna la petite médaille dorée, accrochée à un coûteux collier de daim. _Kg6_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Voilà... ** je ne vous referai pas l'outrage de vous faire croire que j'arrête là cette histoire. ^^ J'espère que ces révélations vous ont convaincu(e)s. Quelles sont vos impressions? La suite viendra bientôt...

**Bonne journée à tous et toutes! =)**


	6. King : Tower of London

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Après le volet des révélations (qui, visiblement, en ont fait bondir plus d'un/d'une), voici la suite de cette partie d'échec. La pièce en jeu, vous l'aurez compris, est le Roi.

Au programme: un dinner au restaurant, des questions sentimentales et des problèmes de colocations... Je vous laisse découvrir. Petit indice pour la suite de mes fics: il y a, dans ce chapitre, un personnage qui jouera un rôle important dans une de mes prochaines histoires (une sombre enquête autour d'un trafic, qui confrontera Sherlock à ses vieux démons). Soyez attentifs/attentives, donc!

**Merci** à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée: c'est avant tout pour vous que j'écris! ^^

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Haryu :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! C'est vrai que le coup du caniche était une surprise de taille... tu vas en avoir l'explication dans ce chapitre. ^^ Bonne lecture et bizZz =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton message! Mettre cette intrigue en place m'a pris quelques nuits, c'est vrai. Mais une fois l'idée trouvée, et la carte en main, c'était assez simple. Oui, Moriarty se met aux animaux; c'est pas très gentil... (mais il n'a pas à être gentil, lol). Voici la suite; j'espère qu'elle te plaira! À bientôt! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Ah, ton idée n'était pas si éloignée que ça de la réalité? *chuis fière de toi* Comme j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les échecs, c'est un scénario qui m'est venu assez naturellement. ^^ Pour le chien, c'est vrai qu'il fallait y penser (d'ailleurs, je suspecte Sherlock d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses un peu... par hasard. Qui l'aurait cru? mdr). Tu as bien compris la suite des événements: la victime a les initiales K.K et a un lien avec la royauté, ou du moins, un symbole de royauté. J'espère que la suite te plaira! BizZz =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ta review! J'ai même eu droit à une grosse exclamation ("OH MY GOD", je te cite!); je suis comblée. ^^ Si j'ai réussi à te surprendre, c'est que j'ai atteint mon but. ;) Le caniche était une mort très drôle à mettre en scène: j'ai jamais trop aimé ces bestioles-là (aller, quoi, on pourrait se partager Gladstone... une semaine sur deux? Steuplaiiiiiit...! Sinon, je fais exploser une bombe... *oulàààà, on dirait Jim*). Ce chapitre, comme tu l'auras vu, met en scène la figure du Roi. C'est vrai que Sherlock était assez insupportable: piaffer pour un nouveau meurtre, c'est... pas très sain. Même si c'est ce qui le maintient dans la réalité, en définitive. Sans énigme, son cerveau est inutile. J'aime à croire qu'il n'est pas vraiment différent de Moriarty, sur ces points-là; ce qui change, c'est qu'il a pris une autre voie. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère avoir tes impressions très vite! Merci encore! =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton message "pas à pas"! Pour te répondre: ouiiii, un jeu d'échec; j'adore! - John qui participe: ben oui, sinon, il reste tout seul dans son coin, et c'est un peu triste... - Pour Lestrade: définitivement, il n'est pas assez doué. Mais c'est pas grave: on l'aime quand même ;) - Sherlock et Moriarty: ils sont plus semblables que Sherlock ne veut bien le penser, je trouve. Mêmes esprits, mais chemins différents. - John en colère: oui. Terriblement sexy. - John accroupi: non, en fait, Sherlock est sur une chaise, tête baissée, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. John se met accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur (quand tu es debout, tu surplombes la personne assise, logique. Pas quand tu es accroupi. ^^). - Le chien: oui, c'est... étonnant, je sais. Mais, il y aura une raison, donnée dans ce chapitre. - Le Roi: c'est effectivement le prochain sur la liste. Sur ce, bonne lecture, encore merci pour tout, et à bientôt! =)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! ça m'a fait plaisir. ^^ Le coup du caniche a plu à tout le monde; c'est vrai que c'était assez inattendu, et pas mal cocasse. lol Pour la suite, tu as raison: ce sera le Roi. Le Tower Bridge interviendra, bien sûr, mais... plus tard. À bientôt! =)

_Vampire1803 :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise sur autant de points (je ne mérite pas toutes ces éloges... *rougit*). Voici la suite: j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. BizZz =)

_Faustinette : _merci pour ton message! C'est chouette que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien. En attendant, plein de bizZz et bonne lecture! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! Que tu compares ma fic à un polar m'a vraiment fait plaisir, parce que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment écrit d'histoires policières: ça prouve que je suis pas totalement à la masse! ^^ Je suis sûre que tu pourras arriver à en écrire, toi aussi: ce qu'il faut, c'est prendre le problème à l'envers. Imaginer d'abord ce qui s'est vraiment passé, dans l'intégralité. Et ensuite, voir à quel moment l'enquêteur débarque, quels indices ont lui laisse... On est un peu comme dans la peau du criminel, qui sait tout du crime: il faut tout maîtriser, pour tout dévoiler petit à petit (en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je fais... ^^). Dommage que tu n'aies pas croché pour les échecs: c'est vraiment un jeu super! ^^ Pour Sherlock: c'est vrai qu'il a un peu fait son sale gosse, cette fois. Il VOULAIT avoir raison, ce qui, bien sûr, était le cas. Je crois que Moriarty s'est quand même bien amusé à le faire douter: c^ça lui fait pas de mal, au ptit Holmes *niark, que je suis méchante...* Pour le caniche: désolée. Sa mort était nécessaire... lol (en plus, j'aime pas les caniches... XD). Encore merci pour tout! J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt! =)

_love FMA :_ merci pour ton mot! Voici la suite: j'espère que tu aimeras! BizZz =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton commentaire! C'est sympa d'être venue lire ma deuxième fic SH. ^^ C'est vrai que mettre toute l'intrigue en place demande pas mal de réflexion; mais une fois qu'on a le fil rouge, ça coule tout seul. Voici le chapitre suivant: tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Bonne lecture! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw : _merci pour ta review! Visiblement, tu as été bluffée... *rougit* C'est sûr que, si on a pas l'habitude des échecs, c'est pas évident de trouver les indices... en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé. ^^ Voici un chapitre consacré... au King, comme tu as pu le lire dans le titre. J'espère qu'il te plaira... À bientôt! =)

_MissMadHatter SH : _merci pour ton message! Je n'ai qu'un conseil: mets-toi aux échecs, c'est un jeu génial. ^^ Bonne lecture et la suite, et à bientôt! =)

* * *

><p><strong>King – Tower of London<strong>

- 21h00 -

- Un caniche ! Non mais… tu y crois, ça ?

Assis à une table, chez Antonio, John éclata d'un rire incrédule.

- Je suppose que c'est une sorte… d'humour, murmura Sherlock en faisant tourner le vin rouge dans son verre.

Lestrade s'occupait de la case g6 ; il n'avait pas besoin d'eux ce soir. Sherlock avait cédé aux demandes de John, et l'avait suivi au restaurant. _Mais je ne mangerai rien_, avait-il prévenu. _Pas faim. Ça ralentit. _Le médecin avait haussé les épaules, commandé une bouteille du meilleur vin d'Antonio. Le détective avait tout de même accepté un verre.

- Un humour très particulier, alors.

- C'est un homme particulier.

- Arrête. Tu recommences.

Soupir. Sherlock but une gorgée.

- John. Il me ressemble. C'est un génie.

- C'est. Un. Psychopathe.

- Comment ça va, avec Sarah ?

Il changeait de sujet à dessein. _Les terrains glissants, pas pour ce soir._ John piqua sa fourchette dans un ravioli à la ricotta.

- Pas trop mal. On doit aller au restaurant, vendredi.

- Prévisible. Ennuyant.

Le médecin reposa sa fourchette :

- Quand j'aurais besoin de conseils en matière de séduction, je te ferai signe. Pour l'instant…

Nouveau ravioli.

- …le restaurant, ça me va très bien. Au moins, on ne risque pas de tomber sur des trafiquants chinois.

- Le cirque, c'était bien plus original.

- Ça s'est terminé en rixe générale.

- Justement. Original. Palpitant.

John poussa un soupir.

- J'espère que Lestrade a bien sécurisé la zone.

- Le Yard est en alerte maximale, répondit Sherlock en terminant son verre. Le quartier autour de la Tour de Londres a été bouclé. En cas de problème, il nous préviendra.

_Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirera pas. Il perdra la partie. _

John hocha la tête, termina son assiette. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir parlé à Sherlock de son diner au restaurant : nul doute que le détective allait _encore _lui gâcher la soirée. Le médecin espérait beaucoup de cette soirée : Sarah était drôle, intelligente, fine et élégante. _Vraiment très jolie_. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment où cette relation allait les mener ; parfois, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être… un ami, un grand frère. _Un confident. Le genre de mec qu'on veut bien emmener au ciné, mais pas dans son lit._ Sarah maintenait une distance ; lui n'osait pas insister et lorsqu'ils évoquaient Sherlock, par hasard, un mur invisible se dressait entre eux, les éloignant davantage. _Peut-être qu'elle souhaite simplement prendre son temps._ Sans doute, même.

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question de Sherlock resta suspendue, flottant au-dessus de la nappe blanche. John repoussa son assiette, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Sans… sans doute, oui. Elle est gentille ; j'aime bien discuter avec elle. Elle me fait rire.

- Ennuyante.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'apprécier. Mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, lança le médecin avec humeur.

- Pourquoi faire ? Elle ne te convient pas. D'ici deux ou trois mois, elle aura débarrassé le paysage, tu verras.

John posa brusquement son verre ; le vin rouge éclaboussa sa serviette.

- Tu crois ça ?

Il se leva, enfila sa veste.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je rentre. J'ai besoin de… réfléchir à tes bons conseils.

- Tu es vexé.

- Non. Nooon, pas du tout ! Au passage, tu peux payer l'ardoise ? J'ai oublié mon portefeuille.

- John, assieds-toi.

- Je rentre, point barre. Et tu pourrais préciser à Antonio, _encore une fois_, que nous ne sommes _pas_ en couple ? Merci.

La porte claqua. John s'enfonça dans la moiteur de la nuit, les mains dans les poches. _En couple avec Sherlock Holmes. Ça me ferait mal._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 22h13 -

'Bip'. _Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. On se voit toujours vendredi ? Sarah._

John eut un sourire. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il tapota sur son téléphone.

_Ça peut aller. Sherlock me tape sur les nerfs. Toujours ok pour vendredi, bien sûr. John. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Tant mieux ; ça me fait plaisir de passer une soirée avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sherlock ? Sarah._

_Rien de bien nouveau : il est insupportable. John._ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Oh. Je vois. Vous avez une nouvelle affaire ? Sarah._

_Oui. Ça le calme un peu. Heureusement. John. _'Send'.

La porte de l'appartement claqua. Sherlock pénétra dans le salon à pas lent, ôtant sa veste.

- J'ai payé. Angelo te salue bien.

Grognement. _Pas question de te pardonner aussi facilement. _

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu es puéril, John.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bains.

- Et toi, parfaitement odieux ! cria le médecin.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 2h03 -

John avait finalement rejoint son lit, s'était couché. Tourné. Retourné. Finalement endormi, d'un sommeil agacé. _Sherlock. Tu es…_

Sherlock était affalé sur le canapé. Chemise pourpre sur le dossier : la chaleur était intenable. Caniculaire. Le Blackberry brillait dans la nuit.

_Un caniche. Je m'attendais à mieux. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Bonsoir, chéri. Moi aussi, je suis content d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Je trouvais que le chien amenait une certaine touche… d'humour. Je vous ai surpris ? M_

_Je suis rarement surpris. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _La fin du jeu pourrait bien vous étonner. Vous êtes un adversaire de choix, _darling_. Dommage que vous trainiez toujours chien-chien derrière vous. C'est à lui que j'aurais du donner un biscuit empoisonné. M_

_Allez-y. Etonnez-moi. Il s'appelle John. SH _'Send'.

Sherlock reposa le Blackberry sur la table basse, ferma les yeux. Il fallait attendre ; c'était insupportable. _John._ L'image du médecin flottait dans sa tête. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas entendre des vérités, surtout en ce qui concernait Sarah. Leur relation était pourtant vouée à l'échec : Sarah était plate, insipide. Elle aimait la pâtisserie, les petits-déjeuners en terrasse, les romances à l'eau de rose, Maryline Monroe et les hamsters. Elle promettait une vie bien rangée, faite de tartes au goûter, de soirées tranquilles et d'enfants chahuteurs. _Pas du tout John._ _Il aime l'action, le frisson de la traque. L'adrénaline. Il a besoin de ça, pour fonctionner. Malgré son apparente normalité, il est… différent. _Avec femme, enfants et gros chien, le médecin dépérirait.

_Et s'il partait quand même. Un jour. Tu y as pensé ? - __Il ne partira pas. Il sortira avec Sarah quelques temps. Et puis il se lassera. Il a besoin… d'autre chose. - __De toi ? - __Oui. - __Tu ne doutes de rien... - __Je le sais. - __Si tu le dis…_

Sherlock referma à clé la porte de sa conscience, se calla dans les coussins. _Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Le Roi va bientôt tomber. _

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 12h31 -

Le ciel était orageux. Rafales violentes, bourrasques tapageuses. Au-dessus de la Tour de Londres, les nuages s'amoncelaient. Gris, plombés. John remonta le col de son blouson : la température s'était rafraichie, mais l'air restait lourd. Sherlock paya le taxi.

Lestrade était devant l'entrée de la Tour, en grande discussion avec Donovan :

- Un communiqué de presse sera nécessaire, Sally. C'est le dirigeant d'une grande firme ; les médias vont poser des questions, des questions indiscrètes.

- Mieux vaut taire cette histoire de meurtres en série. Ça pourrait accentuer la panique.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Limitons les dégâts. L'affaire devrait être bientôt bouclée et… Ah. Holmes.

Signe de tête. Donovan renifla avec dédain.

- Salut, le taré. Pas de chance : cette fois, on a pu sauver la victime à temps. Pas de cadavre. Vous êtes déçu ?

- Vous devriez éviter d'utiliser le savon de la femme d'Anderson. Visiblement, vous faites une allergie à la lavande.

La jeune femme fit volte-face, cramoisie. Elle frottait sa nuque. Sur la peau, de minuscules éruptions rouges.

Sherlock se tourna vers l'inspecteur :

- Alors ?

- On a trouvé le _King_. Kingsley Kleber. Homme d'affaires très influent, à la tête de la…

- … _Royal Chemical Industrie._ Ils fournissent les grandes firmes pharmaceutiques. Je sais. Vous l'avez mis sous protection ?

- Oui. Il faisait sa promenade quotidienne. Il habite à deux rues d'ici.

- Aucun signe de Moriarty.

- Non.

Inspiration.

- Il va nous contacter. Il a manqué le mat.

- Nous avons un autre problème, Sherlock.

Regard interrogateur.

- Moriarty n'a laissé aucune coordonnée, cette fois. Mes gars examinent les alentours, mais…

- Donc, il peut tuer d'importe où sur la carte.

- J'en ai peur.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. _Le jeu se corse. Et _the Rook (ndla : la Tour)_ n'est toujours pas sortie._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 15h06 -

Dans le salon du 221b, Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes réfléchissait. Doigts croisés sous son menton, affalé dans son canapé, il fixait le plafond.

- Il va nous contacter. Forcément.

John poussa un soupir. L'ambiance devenait insupportable. L'attente. La tension nerveuse. Les certitudes de Sherlock. Son air suffisant. Bien que palpitante, cette affaire était un véritable poids pour le médecin.

- Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On étouffe, ici.

L'orage n'avait toujours pas éclaté. Sherlock haussa un sourcil. John enfila son blouson :

- Je vais à _Regent Park_. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.

Sherlock tourna à peine la tête. John souffla, exaspéré. _Insupportable._ Il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas ses allusions sur Sarah. Il dévala les escaliers, disparut dans la rue.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 15h29 -

Nuages noirs. Lac. Banc. John observait les canards. _Le prochain meurtre est proche. _The Rook._ J'espère que Sherlock ne…_ Un homme de haute taille, moustachu, arrivait à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta. John leva les yeux.

- Docteur Watson. Je suis le colonel Sebastian Moran.

Un coup violent, à l'arrière de sa tête. Noir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Voilà**, le roi n'est pas tombé; le jeu n'est pas encore mat. Il manque encore la Tour...

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié hier: trop de trucs à faire... (pas trop fâché(e)s ? ^^) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

**À bientôt! =)**


	7. Rook : Tower Bridge

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! ** Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic... mais il y aura encore l'épilogue, bien sûr. ^^ Je suis contente d'arriver au bout, et de voir que mon intrigue tenait bien la route. Je vous promets une nouvelle fic, dans très peu de temps: quelque chose de léger, de drôle, qui se passera en Suisse, à Meiringen (près des chutes de Reichenbarch, pour ceux qui situent). Le protagoniste sera Moriarty...

Pour l'heure... au programme de ce chapitre: un échiquier, un colocataire ligoté, un pont, un enjeu à la fois loufoque et cruel, une Tour. Je crois que je vous ai fourni tous les indices. ;) **Merci** à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée!

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton mot! Et oui: c'est à chaque fois (ou presque) John qui trinque. Le pauvre: il ne doit pas avoir de bonne étoile. Pour ce qui est de Moran, tu avais totalement raison: qui dit Moran dit Moriarty. ^^ Je te laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre: j'espère qu'il te plaira. BizZz =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton message! Mmmmh... je dois dire que tu t'es trompée dans tes pronostiques: la Tour ne peut pas être John, puisqu'il ne porte pas la double initiale "R". De plus, son métier n'a aucun rapport avec la Tour. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître qu'il va avoir un grand rôle à jouer dans ce dernier chapitre. Pour le lieu: tu avais totalement raison *clap clap clap*; le _Tower Bridge_ est bien le lieu où tout se termine, comme l'indiquait le titre de l'affaire. J'aime bien, moi aussi, les ptites disputes à propos de Sarah: c'est que dès que nos compères en parlent, on peut dire qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! ça ne t'a pas plu? *snurf* Je savais bien que l'enlèvement de John allait en faire bondir plus d'un/d'une! *niark* Mais je l'ai déjà dit, et je le répète: oui, je SUIS cruelle, et je le confesse. J'aime vous faire attendre, semer le suspense et la pression *ahahah, rire diabolique*. À ma décharge, je dois dire que c'est le ptit Jim qui m'a tout appris (très bon professeur) XD. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop rongé ton frein, et que la suite de cette sombre histoire te plaira. À bientôt! =)

_Haryu :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Et oui, je suis sadique, ma foi. On ne change pas, pas après toutes ces années... lol. Mais voici la suite: j'espère que je continuerai à te remonter le moral après tes cours. Pour le mini-slash: ce sera plus des illusions, dans l'épilogue. Mais... dans une prochaine histoire, je vais décrire certains événements qui se déroule après _Tea Time in London_. Et là, il y aura du slash, promis. Bonne lecture! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ton commentaire! En effet, c'est TOUJOURS John qui se fait attraper par Moriarty: je sais pas vraiment s'il se lasse, mais ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'il commence à en avoir plein de nez de ces enlèvements... ^^ Pour Sebastian Moran: moi, je le voyais bien avec une moustache. Très distingué. Entre le dandy et l'aventurier colonial (genre, tout droit sorti du 19e siècle); je sais pas pourquoi je le vois comme ça. Pour la cuisine italienne: oui, j'aime beaucoup ça! ^^ La pana cotta, c'est un vrai régal. Et je te parle pas des raviolis à la ricotta, faits maison... Visiblement, John est du même avis que moi, même s'il aime aussi le chinois et l'indien (à ce que j'en sais... lol). Voici donc le nouveau chapitre: j'espère que tu aimeras! BizZz =)

_Over and Over Again : _ merci pour ton mot! Oui, Moran est bel et bien le bras droit de Moriarty: c'est lui qui découvre le cadavre de son mentor, dans _Le dernier problème_ de Conan Doyle. Dans ma prochaine fic, il aura un grand rôle à jouer. ^^ Pour la prochaine victime: tu as totalement raison: des initiales en doubles "R". Pour Kingsley Kleber... tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est quand dans mes prochaines fics, il va jouer un rôle. La suite te dévoilera ce qui arrive à John: c'est pas joli-joli... Bonne lecture! =)

_Vampire1803 :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui: cette affaire est bel et bien celle à laquelle je fais allusion dans _Tea Time in London._ En fait, le problème de cette affaire est, comme tu vas le vois dans ce chapitre, que Sherlock se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à John. En fait, ce que John va subir EST entièrement de la faute de Sherlock. D'où la culpabilité que j'ai décrite. Ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il pensait que Moriarty n'allait pas s'en prendre à John, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'a pas pu éviter que John soit victime d'un jeu cruel. C'est horrible que Sherlock se compare à Moriarty, c'est vrai, mais... c'est logique, d'un certain côté. Ils sont vraiment semblables. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas pris le même chemin. J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira... bonne lecture, et à bientôt! =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton message! C'est vrai que John met beaucoup d'énergie à préciser qu'ils ne sont PAS en couple... ce qui est louche, effectivement. Pour moi, ça dénote que le médecin n'est pas totalement en paix avec ça... Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon de décrire la conscience de Sherlock; visiblement, ses périodes d'introspection plaisent à beaucoup de monde. ^^ *toute contente* Pour savoir ce qui arrive à John, quel est le rapport avec la Tour et comment va se terminer cette histoire, voici la suite! Merci pour tout, et plein de bizZz =)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! C'est vrai que c'est pas trop le jour de John: il se fait sans cesse kidnapper, assommé, blessé... Heureusement que Sherlock est là pour lui sauver la mise! ^^ Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te connecter: quand tu pourras, la fic sera probablement publiée en intégralité. En attendant, à bientôt! =)

_love FMA :_ merci pour ton commentaire! John n'a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, avec Sherlock... le pauvre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. BizZz et merci! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Rook – Tower Bridge<strong>

- 18h56 -

Cinq messages. Aucune réponse.

_John. J'ai besoin de ton portable. SH _'Send'.

_John. Tu es vexé. C'est puéril. SH _'Send'.

_John. Je m'ennuie. Viens. SH _'Send'.

_John. Si tu ne reviens pas, je mets le feu à l'appartement. SH _'Send'.

_John ?_ 'Send'.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas, non. Il était… _agacé._ Où est-il ? Avec Sarah ? _Il ignore mes messages._ Une pensée désagréable pointa dans l'esprit de Sherlock. _Non… non. Ses initiales ne sont pas un double « R » ; il ne peut pas être _the Rook_. _'Bip'. Son cœur manqua un battement. _John. _Il attrapa le Blackberry, les mains tremblantes.

_Anthea vient de m'apporter son portable. Il était dans une poubelle. Nous faisons des recherches sur les caméras. Tu veux que je vienne ? MH_

Le cœur de Sherlock se glaça. Il ne songea même pas à être désagréable avec Mycroft : peu lui importait de savoir comment son aîné avait découvert la disparition du médecin. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit. _John. Il a John. Encore une fois._ Il répondit, les mains tremblantes.

_Non. Continue à chercher. Je vais prévenir Lestrade. SH _'Send'.

Il enfila sa veste, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Prévenir Lestrade, rejoindre le Yard. Dehors, l'orage grondait.

'Bip'. _Inutile d'alerter l'inspecteur idiot, très cher. Voici mes coordonnées : _Rh5_. Venez seul. Au fait, chien-chien a _beaucoup_ apprécié ses biscuits. M_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h39 -

La pluie battait les rues ; des éclairs striaient le ciel sombre, éclairant par intermittence le visage de Sherlock. Le taxi l'avait déposé dans _Horselydown Lane_. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. _John_. Rh5. _Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'est pas _the Rook _: son profil de convient pas. Et si j'avais fait une erreur ? Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si… et si… _Il essaya de chasser l'image de John, étendu, mort. _La coordonnée. Pense à la coordonnée. L'esprit avant tout ; les pensées parasites après._

_Rh5_. Il sortit la carte de sa poche. La case englobait les rues piétonnes du _Queen's Walk_ et _Shad Thames_, ainsi que la ruelle de _St Katharine's Way_. Un trait de lumière illumina la Tamise. Une silhouette sombre, comme une gigantesque bête, en équilibre au-dessus du fleuve.

Le _Tower Bridge_.

Sherlock se précipita.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h47 -

Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner.

Il était en boxer. Attaché. Il se débattit, mais les liens étaient étroitement serrés. Un gémissement, sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h52 -

Sherlock courrait le long du pont. Courrait à en perdre haleine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang bouillonnait. Il avait peur. _John. John… _Il atteignit la première tour. Une ouverture. Sur la porte de bois, on lisait : _Visite guidée de l'ancienne salle des machines. Horaires d'ouverture…_ Sherlock n'hésita pas.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h55 -

La lame froide caressait sa joue, abandonnant derrière elle une traînée de peur. John avait renoncé à tirer sur ses liens : les câbles métalliques ne faisaient que se resserrer davantage, lui sciant poignets et chevilles.

- Je vais te décrire en détail ta situation, _Johnny-boy._

Moriarty avança, sourire aux lèvres. Un costume impeccable. L'homme à la moustache – le colonel Moran, si John avait bien compris – se recula lentement. John ignorait où il se trouvait : on aurait dit… une salle des machines, avec des poulies, d'étranges boitiers qui ressemblaient à des moteurs.

- Sherlock va venir te chercher. Il ne laissera pas son animal de compagnie tout seul, sans défense.

- Je ne suis pas… Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je…

- Allons, allons, susurra le criminel en agitant le doigt, l'air joueur. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de proférer des menaces, _chien-chien_. À quoi bon aboyer quand on ne peut plus mordre ? Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne compte pas abîmer Sherlock. Toi, par contre…

Il expliqua en détail son plan au médecin : l'expression dans les yeux du médecin était délicieuse. Horreur. Peur. Dégoût. _Un nectar rare. _

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h59 -

L'ampoule se balançait au bout de son fil. Un rond de lumière jaune tombait dans la salle des machines. Froid. À l'extérieur, l'orage battait les rives de la Tamise. Sherlock s'avança table ronde. Deux chaises. Un échiquier. Et là-bas, dans un coin…

- John !

- Bonsoir, Sherlock. _Johnny-boy_ est sous bonne garde, n'ayez crainte. Il n'a rien… pour l'instant.

Geste de la main.

- Asseyez-vous, _darling_, je vous en prie. Voici le colonel Sebastian Moran, un de mes… associés.

L'homme à la moustache eut un sourire glacial. Mince, grand et élégant, on aurait dit un _dandy_ du dix-neuvième siècle. Tiré à quatre épingles, montre à gousset, chevalière. Environ quarante-cinq ans. Une lame effilée brillait dans sa main droite.

- Couteau de chasse ? demanda Sherlock en s'installant sur la chaise.

Acquiescement. Moriarty avait l'air ravi :

- Sebastian est un remarquable chasseur, un tireur d'élite ; il a un véritable don pour dépecer les bêtes. Il a longtemps servi dans l'armée de Sa Majesté ; il s'est rendu en Afghanistan, lui aussi. Et puis, il est revenu à Londres, a été récompensé pour services rendus. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

La lame glissa sur le torse nu de John, lentement ; elle caressait, elle ne tranchait pas. Sherlock frissonna. _En sous-vêtement. Bâillonné. Sans défense. Pourquoi ?_ Un gémissement terrorisé lui fit tourner la tête.

- Ah, jubila Moriarty. Voici mon deuxième invité. Raphaël Rathburry. Il est architecte. La lignée de sa mère descend directement de Horace Jones, un des concepteurs du _Tower Bridge_. Il était donc tout indiqué pour être _the Rook_.

Rire dément. Rathburry tirait sur ses liens avec désespoir. Sherlock tourna son regard perçant vers le criminel :

- Pourquoi avoir fait sortir la Tour si tard ?

- Simple question de stratégie : la Tour ne peut se déplacer qu'en ligne droite. Or, elle a devant elle une rangée de pions, et à ses côtés, le Cavalier. Il faut donc dégager l'espace pour lui permettre de se mouvoir ; voilà pourquoi, dans la plupart des parties, la Tour ne rentre en action qu'en fin de jeu. Elle est souvent décisive dans l'échec et mat.

Sourire malicieux:

- Chacun de mes crimes étaient un coup soigneusement préparé, vous devez bien le reconnaître.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Moriarty désigna l'échiquier.

- Jouez une partie. Avec vous.

- Je ne joue pas aux échecs.

- Allons, chéri… Ce n'est pas beau de mentir : vous avez fréquenté un club, dans votre enfance. Vous remportiez chaque partie.

Soupir.

- Il y a des années que je n'ai pas joué. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Non.

Eclat de rire.

- Ou plutôt si. Vous pouvez choisir la couleur.

- Le noir me va bien.

- Entendu. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous préciser une chose : nous jouerons avec _mes_ règles.

- Qui sont ?

Moriarty se pencha au-dessus de l'échiquier :

- L'enjeu, tout d'abord. Celui qui gagne remporte le prix.

Il désigna Rathburry.

- Et John ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ?

- Attendez… mon Dieu, vous êtes pressé ! _Chien-chien_ est là uniquement pour pimenter la partie. Pour m'assurer que vous donnerez votre maximu. Vous aller comprendre... Bien. Reprenons. Chaque pièce perdue se verra sanctionnée d'une pénalité.

- Qui est ?

- À chaque pièce blanche que vous me prendrez, je vous donnerai un _penny_.

- Vous vous moquez.

- Absolument pas.

- Et mes pénalités ?

- Pour chaque pièce noire perdue… disons simplement que John en fera les frais. Sebastian manie _très bien_ le couteau. Voilà qui devrait vous poussez à vous dépasser, _darling_.

Moriarty fit craquer ses doigts. Sur l'échiquier, les pièces de bois s'alignaient, en ordre de bataille. _Les blancs ouvrent la partie._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 20h15 -

_Il ouvre devant le Roi ; il laisse le champ libre à la Reine et au Fou. Bien. _

Sherlock avança un pion. De deux cases. Fou blanc en _b5 _: échec au Roi. Le détective répliqua avec un pion ; Moriarty battit en retraite. Un Cavalier noir sortit. La Reine blanche en _h5_. Sherlock roqua (ndla : manœuvre au cours de laquelle le roi se déplace horizontalement en direction de la tour, et change de place avec elle. Cette manoeuvre permet de protéger le roi derrière un "rempart" de pièces.).

- Joli coup, lança Moriarty.

Un sourire froid lui répondit. John ne quittait pas la partie des yeux ; il essayait de ne pas songer à la présence pesante derrière lui. Le colonel Moran jouait avec son couteau. _C'est une guerre_, songea Sherlock en tendant la main vers sa Reine. _Une guerre que je n'ai pas le droit de perdre._

- Pourquoi avoir proposé un tel jeu ? demanda-t-il.

- Mmmh, murmura Moriarty en sortant un Cavalier. L'ennui, je suppose. Je n'avais aucun partenaire digne de ce nom, sous la main. Vous voir cavalez dans Londres m'a ravi. Je voulais tester vos limites.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- C'est ce qui j'ai constaté. Votre pion, Sherlock. Soyez plus attentif.

Le malheureux pion fut éjecté de l'échiquier.

- Colonel ? Soyez doux : ce n'est qu'un pion.

La lame s'appuya sur l'avant-bras de John. Trancha. Sherlock sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa colonne vertébrale.

_Ce n'est qu'un pion._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 20h51 -

Les pièces perdues s'amoncelaient. Un deuxième pion. Un fou blanc. Cavalier noir. Echec à la Reine. Esquive. Fou noir. Echec au Roi. Esquive. Tour blanche.

- Vous me ruinez, chéri. Déjà deux _pence_.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, siffla Sherlock entre ses dents.

Il essayait de ne pas entendre la respiration difficile de John ; elle filtrait à travers le bâillon. La prise du Cavalier lui avait valu une profonde entaille à la cuisse : elle saignait abondamment. Le Fou, quant à lui, avait été sanctionné par une zébrure sanglante dans le dos. Le médecin militaire était rompu à la souffrance, mais la lame était acérée, et chaque morsure dans sa chair devenait plus dure à supporter.

- Echec au Roi, annonça Sherlock.

Moriarty se rétracta ; le détective tenta une attaque. Gloussement aigu.

- Vous êtes décevant, _darling_.

Un pion atterrit sur la table.

- La paume droite, s'il vous plait, Colonel.

Avec un sourire, Moran attrapa la main de John. Planta le couteau. Le médecin tressaillit, poussa un cri sourd qui tomba comme une pierre dans l'estomac de Sherlock. _Cette partie doit finir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps John pourra…_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h04 -

Moriarty jubilait ; sa joie était palpable. Voir le _chien-chien_ impuissant, attaché à sa chaise, se faire charcuter par Moran… c'était un délice. _Mais rien en comparaison de l'expression de Sherlock._ Le détective avait l'air effondré. Epaules voûtées, tête baissée. Ses doigts tremblaient, imperceptiblement. Les mèches brunes retombaient sur son front, se mêlant aux perles de sueur. _Encore plus désirable. Mmmh... Je crois que j'ai finalement réussi à l'atteindre._ Soupirant de satisfaction, il avança la Reine blanche.

- À vous, trésor.

Il se pencha vers Sherlock, chuchotant d'une voix empressée :

- Vous devriez vous hâter : _Johnny-boy _commence à être dans un sale état. Il deviendra… inutilisable, je le crains.

Il effleura la main du détective, posée sur la table.

- Mais… je pourrais toujours le remplacer.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, et retira sa main en frissonnant.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h06 -

_Il est trop absorbé par sa réussite. _

Le cerveau de Sherlock tournait à toute allure. Moriarty le croyait vaincu : il était bon comédien ; contrefaire l'abattement était un jeu d'enfant. Le criminel ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir, comme tous les autres. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût en sentant les doigts de son adversaire sur les siens. _Bien sûr, la situation n'est pas brillante. _Il ôta sa main. _John est toujours prisonnier de Moran. Blessé. Pas gravement, visiblement, mais… sans doute suffisamment pour l'affaiblir. Et le faire souffrir. _

L'estomac de Sherlock se tordit. Culpabilité. Il repoussa le sentiment. _L'esprit. Juste l'esprit._ Il fallait mettre à mal Moriarty, finir ce jeu dément. Sauver Rathburry. _Et John. Même si je n'ai aucune certitude qu'il le laisse partir._

Et tout à coup… _oh. Là. Il est mat. En trois coups. _Il observa le plateau. Jeta un coup d'œil à Moriarty, qui exultait toujours. _Mais d'abord…_

Il avança sa reine.

- Echec au Roi.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h08 -

Moriarty déposa la Reine noire sur la table. Hocha la tête, un sourire de pure extase sur les lèvres.

- Tsss, tsss, tsss, fit-il en agitant le doigt. Sherlock, vraiment. Je m'attendais à mieux. Votre Reine, _darling_. Votre _Reine_. La perdre pour un simple échec ? Votre remarquable intelligence semble vous avoir abandonné.

Il leva les yeux vers Moran.

- Colonel ? Les cuisses, s'il vous plait. Les deux. N'ayez pas peur d'y aller profond. Notre ami a perdu sa _Reine_.

Les cris étouffés de John glacèrent le sang de Sherlock. _Je suis navré. C'était le seul moyen._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h14 -

_En trois coups._

- Echec et mat.

Le sourire de Moriarty se figea. Il fixa l'échiquier, crispé. Puis se renversa sur sa chaise.

- Cette manœuvre. Très malin. Je n'avais rien vu.

- Vous étiez distrait. Une erreur impardonnable.

Sherlock se releva et repoussa la chaise, sous le regard hautain du criminel.

- Vous n'auriez pas du crier victoire trop tôt.

- Vous donnez des conseils, maintenant ? lança Moriarty, acerbe.

Il se leva à son tour. Tendit la main à Sherlock :

- Entre _gentlemen_, il est d'usage de se saluer, à la fin d'une partie.

- Je ne salue que les _gentlemen_. Pas les criminels.

Il désigna Rathburry d'un geste de la tête :

- Mon prix.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Moriarty avec un sourire mauvais. Colonel ?

Moran s'avança, couteau à la main. Il détacha Rathburry qui s'effondra en tremblant.

- Vous ferriez bien de l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital. Certaines personnes supportent très mal l'arsenic.

Il fit volte-face, désignant John :

- Quant à _chien-chien_… j'espère _sincèrement_ qu'il ne gardera pas de cicatrices de notre rencontre.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Moran lui emboitant le pas, silencieux.

- C'était un réel plaisir de jouer avec vous, Sherlock. Vraiment. Un véritable rempart à l'ennui. Oh, et ne prenez pas la peine de me poursuivre : mes _snipers_ vous ont à l'œil. Mais je suis beau prince, _darling _: pas question de jouer les mauvais perdants en vous abattant. Sortez d'ici. Emmenez _Johnny-boy_ et sortez. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt. Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer.

_Soyez-en redevable. J'aurais bientôt un nouveau jeu à vous proposer. _

Il disparut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would be continued...?<em>**

**Voilà**, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu... (j'ai eu plein de trucs à faire hier, donc, pas eu le temps de poster ^^) Je vais essayer de mettre l'épilogue en ligne demain... si j'y arrive! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends vos impressions et réactions avec impatience.

**À bientôt ! =) **


	8. Postenquête : Tu aimes l'opéra ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **C'est la fin de cette histoire, malheureusement. Voici donc un épilogue assez en douceur. Au programme: un détour par l'hôpital, un colocataire inquiet, un sms peu honnête, un rendez-vous manqué et un autre réussis... ah oui! Et le dernier mot sera pour Mycroft.

**Merci** à celles et ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée: c'est super agréable d'avoir un lectorat d'aussi bonne qualité!

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_sherlockfan :_ merci pour ton message! J'espère moi aussi te "revoir" dans un prochaine fic. Voici la suite: bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui, Moriarty est toujours cruel avec John... et il ne s'arrêtera pas là; j'ai encore plein d'idées tordues en réserve. *niark* J'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur. À bientôt! =)

_Haryu :_ merci pour ton commentaire! C'est la fin... il en faut bien une, non? (ça sert à rien de pleurer, même si c'est très émouvant... ^^) Je crois que ça se dit, "fort sympathique fiction". Voici la fin ; profite-en! BizZz =)

_Vampire1803 :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Je suis un peu sadique, je le confesse ; mais j'aime beaucoup décrire les sentiments forts des personnages. La peur de perdre l'être aimé, ou l'ami ; la culpabilité ; la rage... Tout s'arrange dans l'épilogue, rassure-toi. Bonne lecture! =)

_Chou :_ comme tu as fait deux reviews en une, tu as le droit à deux gros "MERCI"! ^^ Pour répondre à ton "pas-à-pas": j'adore l'humour de Moriarty. La phrase _En couple avec Sherlock Holmes..._ est sans doute celle que j'ai préférée de ce chapitre, étant donné que dans _Tea Time in London_, ils finissent effectivement en couple. John en boxer, ligoté par Moriarty, était trop tentant à décrire; en plus, ça rend la torture plus aisée, et je ne te parle pas du volet "abaissement psychologique". J'ai effectivement oublié un "m", merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Le plan drague de Moriarty: c'est vrai que ligoter et torturer John pour faire de l'oeil à Sherlock, c'est drôlement tordu. La dernière phrase de Jim fait un peu "je me la pète", en effet. ;) J'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue, et que je te retrouverais dans une prochaine fic. BizZz =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! La partie d'échec était palpitante, c'est vrai. Pour ton analyse de Moriarty: c'est vrai que j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il essaie d'attirer l'attention de Sherlock, par tous les moyens. Est-ce de l'amour? Je ne sais pas. Plutôt de la jalousie, et une volonté de se l'approprié: je vois Moriarty comme un être très possessif, qui veut Sherlock pour lui seul; après tout, n'est-ce pas son meilleur adversaire? Par conséquent, le seul digne de lui. Voici l'épilogue: j'espère que tu le trouveras à ton goût. BizZz =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui: pauvre John! Je suis vraiment méchante... ne m'en veux pas trop ;) C'est vrai que cette scène était à la fois horrible et adorable: horrible par la torture; adorable par l'amitié qui les lie. Pour Moriarty: tu as totalement raison. Charmant et monstrueux. Dans la série, il m'a vraiment donné l'impression d'être un _gentlemen_, poli jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais effroyablement calculateur et cruel. La cruauté alliée à l'élégance; quel mélange plus redoutable? Surtout soutenue par un intellect hors du commun. (je l'aime bien, moi aussi, comme personnage... même s'il s'en prend à John! Du coup, je pense que je te retrouverai dans ma prochaine fic qui est consacrée à notre ptit Jim...? ^^) J'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne lecture! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Oui, il y avait beaucoup de suspense dans le chapitre précédent, c'est vrai. Pour la partie d'échec: j'ai moi aussi pensé à la scène dans _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ comme je suis une inconditionnelle de HP et que j'aime beaucoup les échecs, cette scène est culte pour moi. ^^ Pour ce qui est de la pana cotta: avec un coulis à la framboise, c'est délicieux, je suis d'accord! Récemment, j'en ai mangé avec un coulis à la rose ; surprenant, mais très bon. Si tu peux goûter, n'hésite pas! En espérant te retrouver dans ma prochaine fic, je te dis encore merci pour tout! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton mot! Oui, John a souffert ; oui, John a été torturé... mais c'est de la faute à Moriarty, pas de la mienne! Alors, tu m'aimes quand même, hein? XD Je suis désolée d'avoir posté le jour de l'anniversaire de Martin Freeman ; j'ai pas fait exprès. *pas taper* Sinon, je suis ravie que tu sois autant prise dans mon histoire; ça prouve que j'ai atteint mon but. Bonne lecture de l'épilogue et à bientôt! =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton message! C'est vrai que Moriarty était horrible dans le chapitre précédent... cependant, il n'aurait pas du pavoiser aussi tôt: dans ce genre de duel, il faut garder la tête froide et ne pas se vanter. C'est pour ça que Sherlock a gagné. Je crois qu'on dit "être mis mat", pour répondre à ta question. ^^ Voici l'épilogue tant attendu! Je serais très heureuse de te retrouver dans ma prochaine fic. Plein de bizZz =)

_TheLauloo :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui, c'est déjà l'épilogue! Les petits jeux de Moriarty sont un vrai plaisir à inventer et à décrire: j'aime bien les plans tordus qu'il concocte... *niark* Merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue. Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Post-enquête :<strong>_** " Tu aimes l'opéra ? "**_

- 22h30 -

- Rathburry est tiré d'affaire : ils lui ont fait un lavement, et toutes sortes de traitements dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms. Il sera mal en point pendant quelques temps, mais ne devrait pas garder de séquelles trop importantes.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Lestrade lui tendit un mug de thé, qu'il accepta, silencieux. _Pas aussi bon que le thé de John, mais ça ira._ Le nom résonnait dans sa tête, sans cesse. _John. _Assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il fixait le mur, n'osant pas poser la question.

- John va bien, dit l'inspecteur avec un petit sourire.

Les épaules du détective se détendirent instantanément. Il but une gorgée pour dissimuler son soulagement. Lestrade étendit les jambes, se renversa sur la chaise de plastique.

- Les blessures sont nombreuses, mais aucune n'est mortelle. Il a quand même perdu pas mal de sang. Rien qui nécessite une transfusion, heureusement.

- C'est de ma faute.

L'inspecteur eut un léger sursaut :

- Pardon ?

_Sherlock Holmes, se reconnaître une quelconque culpabilité ? Impossible._

- J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de pièces. J'ai été obligé de sacrifier ma Reine pour… pour faire diversion.

Il tremblait.

- Monsieur Holmes ?

L'infirmière lui sourit.

- Les soins sont finis. Il voudrait vous voir.

Sherlock hocha la tête, tendit le mug à Lestrade et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Couché dans un lit immaculé, un peu pâle mais souriant, John le regardait.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Evitant son regard, le détective s'assit sur le matelas.

- Ça… ça va ?

Il avait le ton rauque.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit John en riant.

Il montra ses bandages. Sur les mains, les bras…

- Je devrais m'en remettre. Ils ont dit que je pourrais sortir demain. Après, il faudra juste changer les bandages régulièrement, éviter le sport et prévenir les infections. Aucun problème.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Froncement de sourcils. John souriait doucement ; le détective détourna les yeux. _Cette confiance, c'est... insupportable._

- Sherlock, tu n'y es pour rien.

- J'ai perdu des pièces. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, et…

John eut un mouvement dans sa direction, mais grimaça de douleur. Il se replaça prudemment sur les oreillers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as remporté la partie!

- J'ai échoué. Tu as été blessé et…

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Une main... _chaude. Rassurante. Douce. Tellement douce…_

- Je suis vivant, d'accord. Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as sauvé Rathburry. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je t'en suis…

'Bip'. John jeta un regard à son téléphone.

- Oh. C'est Sarah ; tu pourrais lui répondre ? C'est le troisième texto qu'elle m'envoie. Dis-lui que c'est bon pour vendredi. Je n'arrive pas à taper sur les touches…

Il désigna ses mains bandées.

- Pas de problème, murmura Sherlock.

Il attrapa le téléphone, l'ouvrit.

- Dis-lui… que je me réjouis de passer une soirée avec elle.

Hochement de tête. Doigts courant sur les touches.

- C'est envoyé.

John eut un sourire.

- Merci.

Il ne sut jamais ce que Sherlock avait écrit.

_Je ne pourrais pas être là vendredi. Un imprévu. Je suis vraiment navré. John. _'Send'.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Vendredi, 19h01 -

John attrapa sa veste. Pour ce soir, le blouson resterait au placard ; idem pour le pull façon grand-mère ou les T-Shirt informes. _Il s'agit de faire bonne impression. _Chemise cintrée gris clair –elle faisait ressortir ses yeux, d'après Sherlock ; _étrange, au passage, qu'il m'aie aidé à la choisir_ – pantalon noir, sobre chaussures de cuir. _Très classe. _Il avait même acheté des fleurs.

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne_, pensa-t-il en saisissant ses clés. Il essayait d'oublier les picotements désagréables, sous les bandages. Six jours, déjà ; ses blessures cicatrisaient bien. Malgré l'élancement des points de sutures, sur ses cuisses, il n'avait pas eu le coeur à annuler le restaurant avec Sarah.

- Bon. Sherlock, j'y vais. Tu n'auras… probablement pas besoin d'attendre mon retour.

Il avait un petit sourire heureux, en disant cette phrase. Le détective, affalé sur le canapé, eut un raclement de gorge que l'on pouvait interpréter comme un acquiescement ; il pianotait sur son téléphone. Le médecin fronça les sourcils. _Bizarre. D'habitude, il se fend de remarques désagréables et bien senties sur l'intérêt d'emmener une femme comme Sarah au restaurant._ John haussa les épaules, ouvrit la porte : la soirée s'annonçait trop bonne pour se préoccuper des étrangetés d'un colocataire sociopathe.

'Bip'.

- Tu as un message.

- Merci, j'ai vu. Ça doit être Harry ; elle a piqué une crise en apprenant que j'avais été aux urgences et depuis elle…

Silence. Pesant. Le médecin fixait son téléphone.

- John ?

Pas de réponse. Sherlock se redressa, posant son Blackberry sur la table basse.

- John.

Le médecin eut un mouvement infime.

- C'est… c'est Sarah.

- Un problème ?

Sherlock s'efforçait de garder une voix calme.

- N… non. Elle a un imprévu. Elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir.

Il contemplait son bouquet de fleurs, abattu.

- J'avais tout prévu, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Le restaurant… des semaines pour avoir une réservation. Devait même y avoir un musicien, qui lui jouerait son air préféré au milieu du repas…

Sherlock grimaça. _Mon Dieu. Aucun sens du raffinement. Il faudra changer ça._ Il se leva, essayant de prendre un air compatissant :

- Eh bien… ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Ma soirée est foutue…

- Tu aimes l'opéra ?

- Je… pardon ?

- L'opéra. C'est la dernière de_ Tristan et Iseult_, ce soir. Wagner. Mycroft m'a envoyé deux billets, au cas où. Je comptais y aller seul.

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit. _Sarah annule et là… mais non. Sherlock n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est _impossible_ de pirater le téléphone de quelqu'un._ Il eut un sourire faible :

- Mycroft t'a envoyé des invitations ?

- Il connaît bien mes goûts. Une façon d'essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, je suppose. Pathétique, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas profiter du cadeau.

Il agita les billets sous le nez de John :

- Le rideau se lève dans vingt-cinq minutes.

Enfila sa veste, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Dévala les escaliers. Cria :

- J'appelle un taxi.

John lui emboîta le pas.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Vendredi, 19h59 -

Sherlock s'enfonce dans son siège, satisfait. _De très bonnes places. Vraiment. _

La salle resplendit ; décorations baroques, voluptueux lustres de cristal. Moulures d'or sur velours d'un rouge sombre. Du balcon, côté Jardin, on embrasse la totalité du _Royal Opera _House. En contrebas, la scène est plongée dans une brume bleutée, encore déserte. Les premières notes viennent de retentir. _Le Prélude_. D'abord les violons, douce caresse._ Un murmure avant la passion_. Puis le murmure enfle, se gorge de vie, comme une vague. Des motifs apparaissent : amour et mort se mêlent ; philtre, aveu, désir et douleur transparaissent dans la musique. _Une merveille._ Pourtant, cet opéra, Sherlock le connaît bien ; il en connaît chaque note, chaque nuance, chaque respiration. La musique allemande est une des seules capables de le faire vibrer et Wagner est un maître.

À ses côtés, John retient son souffle : c'est un univers entier qu'il découvre, un univers inconnu dont il ne connaît rien. Pourtant, la musique le porte, le séduit ; une musique étrange, savante, insaisissable…_ comme Sherlock_. Il lui glisse un regard, et s'arrête, surpris. Cette expression… cette expression est nouvelle. _Une espèce de douceur ; comme si ses remparts avaient cédé ; comme s'il avait ôté un masque…_ Cette expression-là, John s'en souviendra longtemps ; il l'évoquera souvent, dans sa chambre, au milieu de la nuit, pour se rappeler que Sherlock peut, après tout, être humain. Une main distraite l'effleure ; John sursaute. Les doigts de Sherlock, contre les siens, sur l'accoudoir des fauteuils. Sa peau est chaude. Le médecin n'ose pas rompre le contact, emporté par la musique.

Enfin, le rideau s'ouvre sur le premier acte.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Vendredi, 23h38 -

'Bip'.

Ils viennent de quitter la salle de concert. John fait la queue au vestiaire, pour récupérer veste et manteau. Sherlock sort distraitement son Backberry. fronce les sourcils.

_J'ai opté pour un texto : c'est plus discret. La prochaine fois que tu veux _l'_emmener à l'opéra, ne prétends pas que les billets viennent de moi : c'est peu crédible. Et es-tu vraiment obligé d'être aussi manipulateur pour arriver à tes fins ? Maman te passe le bonjour. MH_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**

**C'est terminé** *petite larme*. J'ai été heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous ; j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à cette aventure. Une troisième fic est en préparation: elle s'intitule _Le Coucou_, et a pour protagoniste principal ce cher Jim Moriarty. J'espère que vous vous laisserez tenter par cette nouvelle histoire.

En attendant, j'attends vos impressions sur cet épilogue, avec impatience. Merci encore à vous toutes et vous tous ; merci de m'avoir suivie!

**À très bientôt! =)**


End file.
